


Playful Incubi are Hell to Deal With

by The_Maiden_of_Autumn



Category: Death Note
Genre: Alternate Universe, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Incubus L, M/M, Pickup Lines, Seduction, Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2017-12-10 10:30:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 41,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Maiden_of_Autumn/pseuds/The_Maiden_of_Autumn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Light's a boy with repressed sexual urges. L's an incubus who's been asleep for 50 years. Turns out, Light's great-grandfather, who L was attached to, has asked L to 'look after' Light, though he leaves the meaning of those words open for interpretation. Poor Light- what's he to do against an insistent, hungry incubus?</p><p>Based off of the manga "Aijin Incubus."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

_Wake up._

_It's time to wake up._

_There's someone new here, my old friend._

_You need to wake up._

_You've been asleep far too long, and it's time…._

And in the dark nothingness, an entity stirred, hearing the calling.

It awoke, consciousness coming to the as yet shapeless form. It reached out, attempting to find the caller. It succeeded, surprise coming to it as it found out who, exactly, had been calling it.

_It's you!_

_Yes, it is. It has been awhile since you went to sleep._

_I had no choice. After you were gone, there was no one else to sustain my needs._

_My sons were not enough?_

_No. Their desires were not strong enough to satisfy my needs. How long has it been since I've been asleep?_

_Half a century._

_50 years? Time passes so quickly when asleep…_

_Yes, I know._

_You woke me up, and while I don't mind, I have to wonder why._

_There's someone new that has come to this house- my grandson. He needs someone like you to watch over him. And his desires will be enough to feed you._

_Are you sure?_

_Yes. Just as you helped and watched over me, he too, needs it._

_I see. It has been awhile, and sleeping can get so very boring. And it's been so long since I've fed… I'm quite hungry, I find._

_I thought you might be. I tried to feed you as much as I could before I passed on, but I know that you need it regularly. I had hoped my sons would be able to help you, but they were not enough, were they?_

_No, they were rather… stuffy._

_You don't have to be polite. I knew those bastards had no sex drive whatsoever. They were dry, cold, asexual bastards, the both of them._

_Well, when you put it that way… You are correct._

_Heh. I usually am. Now get outta here before you fade away any more._

_Yes, it is best if I go. Thank you, my friend. Take care of yourself in the afterworld._

_I will. Farewell._

And with that, the entity let its form melt out of the realm of nothingness, and reappeared into the human world.

* * *

Dreams like this came few and far between. While sexual dreams weren't out of the norm for a 17 year old such as himself, having one with a girl this hot was definitely rare. After all, how many times do one's dreams star a woman with a figure and face to rival the famed Misa-Misa?

Not many.

So Light Yagami was definitely enjoying this to its fullest.

Even the setting was perfect- they were at a hot springs, where the air was steamy and sensual, the steam lent an air of mystery to the setting, and the hot temperature of the water was just perfect. And besides, the water ensured that there was no need for clothes.

And the Misa look-alike was indeed naked, standing in the water, it just lapping at the smooth skin under her belly button, her long, silky hair covering both of her bountiful breasts. And the come- hither smile she was giving him, just for him, was a definite turn- on.

With a smirk of his own, Light stripped off his own clothes- the only bad thing, for who the hell needed clothes on a dream such as this?- and stepped into the water, noting the hungry gleam in the woman's eye.

And from there, it only got better. He didn't have to do anything.

Right as he stepped into the hot water, the woman stepped forward into the shallower water, dropping to her knees gracefully and immediately taking his already erect length into her mouth, the full lips sucking on it skillfully.

Sighing in pleasure as the warm, wet suction was applied to his erection, Light leaned back onto the rock wall, reclining bonelessly as the woman gave him one of the best dream blowjobs he had ever had. He closed his eyes, focusing purely on the feeling between his legs, and simply relaxed.

He reached back to lean his arms against the rock, when his brows furrowed as something soft, yet slightly coarse rubbed against the top of his right arm. Hot breath tickled his ear as what felt like strands of silk tickled his bared, sweaty chest.

"Just a little more…" the voice in his ear whispered.

Startled, Light turned his head, his amber eyes meeting shining obsidian-black ones.

He didn't even have time to protest before he was grabbed in a firm grip, and soft, silky lips pressed against his. He was stunned for a moment before a wave of pure pleasure, better than the feeling that had been directed at his erection, swept over him. Closing his eyes and shuddering, he succumbed to the kiss; hot, searing lips moving over his and a tongue, like a whiplash of fire, swept around inside his mouth.

He groaned in displeasure as the lips were removed, and he opened his eyes, only to jerk back in shock when he saw that who he had been kissing was in fact, a man, who suddenly grinned. "Hello, host," the man whispered.

And with that nice little shock, Light awoke, jerking up to a sitting position, clasping his heart as he panted heavily.

* * *

_Hm, how interesting…._

_Perhaps it would be wise to continue this dream….?_

_No, I'll wait._

_Later._

_It'll be more fun then._


	2. Chapter 1

Panting on his bed, Light ran his hand through his perfectly-layered, caramel-colored hair, heart still furiously pounding.

He had been having gone of the most wonderful sex dreams of his life, and then…

What the hell was a _man_ of all things doing, suddenly appearing in his dream? He was straight, for Chrissakes! He wasn't gay!

A sudden painful throb from between his legs had him looking down and groaning. His erection still throbbed furiously, fully erect and a violent, angry red. That was right- he hadn't finished!

Cursing the sudden turn his dream had taken, Light struggled out of bed, each movement and brush against his painfully sensitive erection making him grind his teeth. He'd never be able to go to sleep with it- he'd have to take care of it himself.

Hobbling painfully to the bathroom, hequickly turned on the water to his shower, turning it to hot before stepping under it, biting his lip to keep from groaning as the rhythm form the water assaulting his erection only enhanced the sensitivity of it. Leaning against the wall, he reached down to grasp his cock, unable to keep in the groan of relief as he started sliding his hand up and down rapidly, pleasure shooting straight to his balls.

He leaned his head to the side, resting it against the wall as he panted, his hand never letting up on its motions. Licking his lips, Light opened his eyes, staring straight into the mirror at his reflection, seeing lust and pleasure glazing his eyes and making them hazy.

Getting close to his orgasm, Light reached his other hand down to cup his balls, gently fondling and caressing them, moaning as the added action made the pleasure all the more intense.

So close to his climax, he was too far gone to protest when a face suddenly appeared next to his in the mirror. The face was the same as in the dream- pale face, feathery black hair falling into the obsidian eyes, and a smirk present on pale lips.

Light watched in the mirror as the man from the dream leaned forwards to brush his lips against his ear's reflection. "Give yourself over to the pleasure," the husky voice whispered in his ear. "Let me feel you orgasm- let me taste it, and feed from it…"

Somehow, the whispered words were exceedingly erotic, and combined with the motions on his erection, pushed him over the edge. His vision went white as hot pleasure seared through him, and his head rolled back as he came, white fluid shooting onto his hand.

Panting, Light slid onto the floor, watching through slitted eyes as pale, bare feet came into view. He watched as the man form the dream leaned down, form blurry for some reason. He felt, more than saw, his semen- splattered hand being lifted up, and something slick and slightly rough licking at his hand, cleaning it off.

When his hand was cleaned, it was dropped back to his side, and Light once again felt the tickling brush of spikey, feathery hair against his chest as the man leaned forwards. "Thank you," the man murmured into his ear. "You taste quite delicious, and I find myself not so hungry anymore. We'll have to do this again soon- perhaps tomorrow?"

A husky chuckle was heard as Light, tired from the orgasm and the late night, shut his eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The man stood up, licking the last drops of white from his lips, gazing down thoughtfully on the teenager in front of him. He had so much accessible energy, such rich lust pouring form his body. If he could get his new host to do this much more often… God, it would be like a never ending banquet.

He shivered a bit at the thought.

A smile flicked over his face. The teenager tasted very good as well. He wasn't bad looking either, which was a plus.

But then again, he'd rather starve than be with someone not aesthetically pleasing. He had standards. He wasn't so much of an energy grubber that he'd go with the first pretty face to come along, no. He'd not go with any slut or easy type.

This young man was the grandson of his late friend, whom he had fed off of for about 20 years before the old man had died. The old man, though advanced in years had had such strong desires. He himself had been starving, at his lowest, when he had sensed the warm, heady smell of the man's lust, and immediately sought him out.

While at first miffed at being with such an old host, he had eventually formed a friendship with the man, and promised to take care of his family's male descendants for as long as they continued reproducing. Of course, this meant that the descendants had to be compatible with him, otherwise he would not be able to get enough energy from them. And his friend's sons had been the farthest thing from compatible that was possible.

The grandson, however, was a different story. He practically oozed a river of sexual energy while in a state of completion, much like his grandfather had.

And after being asleep for so long, he had woken up starving. The orgasm he had just fed off of had filled him up for the first time in years, and it made him a bit lightheaded, like drinking vodka on an empty stomach. But, it was a marvelous feeling. And the energy tasted soooo good, like a fine aged wine or a sweet, sweet delicacy, with a zing of pure energetic spiciness underneath. It was something he could get addicted to very easily.

Better than the cake his friend had introduced him to back when he was still alive.

Oh, cake.

But his old friend was right. This teenager, his grandson, had such life, such energy in him that he'd have more than enough sexual energy to live off for as long as he wanted. And judging by the reactions of the teenager, it would be so much fun to play with him…

But…

He regretfully looked down at the boy with a sigh. It was time to end this dream. It was no fun being in here when the star was asleep. And after sleeping so long, he was extremely weak, and would need more food than a single orgasm to keep him well fed and satisfied.

He glanced at the teenager on the bathroom floor, sleeping peacefully. The grandson really did look quite a lot like his friend did in his youth. The light hair, fine features, and beautiful amber eyes- there were a few differences, but they looked almost exactly alike.

Although, the temperament was a bit different. His friend, when he had first seen him, had been amused rather than shocked. His friend had asked just who he was first, popping up in his gardening dream dressed like he was, then laughed as he had explained why he was there.

A smile flicked over his lips as he remembered; he really would miss the old man.

But, he thought as he stole another glance at the sleeping teenager, he had a new source of food and amusement now.

Closing his eyes, he let his form dissolve, returning to his place in the boy's mind, where he had made his home and therefore ended the dream. He'd wait until morning to introduce himself, when the teenager was better rested and would hopefully be more accepting.

He grinned as he thought about the reception he would no doubt receive before settling down and drifting off to sleep himself.

* * *

Light woke in the morning for an unknown reason. His alarm clock had not gone off, so why was he awake? Usually, he was such a deep sleeper that sometimes even the alarm clock wouldn't wake him.

Blearily blinking away any traces of sleep, he yawned and ran a hand through his hair as he turned to look at the clock on his bedside table. His eyes widened in shock as he saw it was seven in the morning, 45 minutes before he had to wake up.

Grabbing the clock and shaking it to make sure it was right and not just stuck on a number or something, he finally let it go after it was certain that the time was, indeed, right. He groaned and flopped back down, throwing his arm over his eyes to block out the first few rays of sunlight that were making their appearance. A whole hour of missed sleep, plus the time that he had missed last night-

He shot up to a sitting position as he remembered the events from last night. He had went to the shower to relive his problem, and had seen-

A man in the mirror.

He relaxed as he thought about it. Had that been a dream as well? Really, unless it was a ghost or something, strange faces didn't just appear in the mirror suddenly. And he hadn't woken up in the shower, like he should have. No, he had woken up safe and sound in his bed.

Chuckling, he shook his head. "It was just a dream," he laughed. "What a relief. I thought for a moment there that-"

"I wouldn't be too relieved just yet. I am certainly not a dream, though I can appear in them, thank you very much." There was a snort. "A dream, indeed…"

Light let out a yelp and jumped out of bed, holding his pillow in front of him, ready to unleash a hell of fluffy feathers at the first sign of attack. His eyes roved wildly around the room, trying to locate the voice. A tap on his shoulder made him freeze. "Right here."

With a start of shock, Light whirled around unthinkingly and swung his fist blindly, hitting something solid that let out a curse.

Stepping back, Light hugged his pillow to him and looked over the edge of it as a man sat on his floor, obsidian eyes glaring up at him balefully as he held his hand up to his bleeding nose. "What the hell was that for?" the man demanded rather stuffily, blood dripping from between his fingers.

"You snuck up on me! And just who the hell are you, and what are you doing in my room?" Then he remembered last night, and his face turned absolutely red. "You- You were there in the bathroom last night! And in my dream! What the hell were you doing there? How did you get in my dream and then here?" Light demanded hysterically.

Flicking the blood from his hand, the man stood up, drawing himself up to his full height, which was a few inches shorter than Light, and grinned. "You're nothing like your grandfather was. The first time I met him, he laughed at me. I can tell this is going to be quite fun," he said, rubbing his hands together.

The action did nothing to dispel Light's unease. "Answer my question, dammit! Who the hell are you, and what are you doing here?!"

"Tch." The man went to Light's desk chair and stepped onto it gracefully, his body curling up into a crouch on top of it. Light cringed at the thought of the man's bare feet on his nice, clean chair- he'd have to clean it off later. "No fun at all. Your grandfather laughed when he first saw me- but then again, he had a rather odd sense of humor," he chuckled, obviously reminiscing.

Meanwhile, Light's head was whirling. This man knew his grandfather? But, then, he'd have to be at least as old as him, and the old man died when he was in his 90's. The man didn't look any older than his early twenties! "You couldn't have known my grandfather! You're not nearly old enough!"

The man grinned at Light, showing off perfect white teeth. Though… he had to admit, the smile that was present on the man's pale face was somewhat predatory, spikey in a sharp way and unnerving to Light. "Thank you. Though I did in fact, know your grandfather. Actually, he was the one who woke me up and sent me to watch over you, like I did with him."

Light blinked. "Watch over me? What are you, some sort of angel or something?"

The man seemed offended at this. "Certainly not! Do I look like some sort of angel?"

Taking a good, long look at the man, Light had to concede that the man looked nothing like a pure, heavenly angel.

The bright obsidian eyes with a tint of red lingering in them, of course, were a dead giveaway, although rather than glowing hellishly, they were sparkling with amusement. He was clad in simple jeans and a white, long-sleeved shirt- normal clothes for anyone of this era. He had spikey, feathery black hair that looked as if it refused to be tamed by a brush, and when he grinned, Light could see small fangs poking out. When he tilted his head to the side, his ears were exposed, elongated and possessing sharp tips.

And now that he looked- holy fuck, were those small little bat wings attached to his shoulder blades?!

Apparently they were, because they flapped lazily a few times, as if affected by Light's scrutiny. And Light also saw a black, dainty tail waving out from the man's back, tipped with a triangle-shaped point at the end. Classic demon tail.

Oh, hell. This had to be a dream. A dream… and as it was a dream, Light decided to humor the odd thing that that was couching in his chair.

"You look more like a demon to me," Light told him, eyes flickering down the man's crouching form.

A dream, please let it be a dream, because Light didn't think that his mind, already under enough stress from getting perfect grades, could handle some weird creature-thing suddenly showing up like this as well.

The man on his chair shot him a glare, a hand going up to his lips to nibble on a finger, almost angrily. "I can't win, can I?" he muttered exasperatedly, before he stopped his nibbling, hand dropping to his knees as the other went up to scratch at his mess of flyaway black locks contemplatively. "Although you're technically right; in the classification order, I do belong to the class of Daemonium, which are the demons," the man added thoughtfully.

"You're a demon?!" Light yelped. "Oh God, I need an exorcist…" he trailed off, sitting down heavily on the bed and dropping his head into his hands, pillow discarded off to the side.

The man drew himself up indignantly, somehow looking impressive despite the messy crouch. "You want to exorcise me? I just got here! Besides, I don't want to eat your soul or anything; I'm not that classification of demon!" he said vehemently, glaring at Light.

"Classification?" Light repeated incredulously. "Demons can be classified?"

The man seemed to forget his anger, grinning and relaxing once more. "Of course! In all actuality, there are four main kingdoms instead of the accepted three: Archea, Bacteria, Eukarya, and the little known Creatura, which beings such as I belong to!"

He leaned forward on the balls of his feet, hands gripping the fabric of his pants as he smiled at Light. "Want to hear my classification?" he all but purred.

Wary of the demon's new mood, yet still curious, Light reluctantly nodded, thinking of how that sounded like an extremely bad pick- up line. It seemed to be delivered as one as well.

Leaning back, the demon cleared his throat dramatically, closing his eyes for a moment and bringing his hand up to rest against his chest daintily. "Alright, my classification:

"Kingdom: Creatura, which means non-human or animal beings, basically any mythical creature.

"Phylum: Arcana- All the Creatura in this phylum can use what humans call magic, which is actually just using our energy to change the shape of the material world. Not all of the sorry little blighters are able to use it, like dwarves-rather bad tempered, they are- and centaurs.

"Class: Daemonium- Demons. Just because a Creatura belongs to this class doesn't mean that they're evil. We simply possess and utilize 'negative ' energy, or energy that comes from sources that aren't considered 'good.' But I'll expand on that later.

"Order: Parasitus- Pretty self- explanatory. We feed off of our host.

"Sub-Order: Symbiota- There are two sub orders to Parasitus. Symbiota means that we don't harm our host while we feed and are attached- in fact, you'll actually find that we help each other out. Now, if my sub order was Parasita, you'd have some problems, because those belonging to that sub order eventually weaken, then kill their host before moving onto the next. I've met a few- nasty, foul- tempered little buggers."

"Family: Industria Comedentis- I feed off of energy. There are different families under the order Parasitus- some eat the flesh of their host little by little, others suck all the life energy out, but I use energy gained when you- aaaactually, I'll get to that later as well…"

"Genus: Nightmare- I can access and control your dreams to gain what I need to survive. Death is also a Nightmare, just so you know. Has a rather dry sense of humor, but no surprise there 'cause he's actually just a skeleton in a cloak."

The man paused, taking a deep breath, and then grinned. "And last but definitely not least, since this is probably the thing that'll make you flip, my Species!" His grin seemed to get wider. "I am an incubus, feeding off the sexual energy you expel when you orgasm, and your lust whenever you get horny or aroused."

He winked at the shocked -and mortified- Light.

"By the way, thanks for last night. I haven't eaten in over fifty years, so I was rather hungry. That really hit the spot," he said, laughing slightly at the unintentional pun.

Then, the incubus cocked his head. "Actually, I'm still hungry. My powers have been incredibly and dangerously depleted while I was asleep, so why don't you strip and feed me?"

* * *

There was a moment of silence before Light snapped. "You want me to masturbate in front of you so you can feed off of it?! And you feed off of me every time I masturbate or have sex?! That's sick, you perverted demon!"

"Actually, just your lust works too, but orgasms are definitely the most filling." The incubus shrugged. "And if watching makes you uncomfortable, I can always turn around."

Light opened and closed his mouth, enraged but unable to find a proper comeback, settled on glaring at the demon before flopping back down onto the bed, arm thrown up to rest over his eyes.

At this, the incubus's eyes lit up and he leaned towards the bed, resting his hands on his knees. "Oh good, is it breakfast time?"

Light ignored him, thinking furiously. The demon… there was a demon in his room. A demon that had seen him masturbate. A demon that had appeared in his dream last night. A demon that was standing before him right now, wanting him to jerk off in front of him so that he could have his meal. A demon-

That didn't have a name. He couldn't keep referring to it as 'the demon.'

Sitting up, he uncovered his eyes to take in the demon that was staring at him intently. "I can't keep calling you 'the demon.' You have a name, right?"

Huffing, the demon leaned back. "Well, don't call me a demon, then. Although I am a demon, more specifically, I am an incubus, and extremely proud of it. And I don't really have a name, although your grandfather gave me one. He called me L. As I recall he wanted something simple, and so he decided on just L. So I guess that's what you can call me," the newly named L said thoughtfully.

Light nodded. "L, then." He looked at the alarm clock, then jumped to his feet. "Shit! I've got to get to school!"

L perked up at this, watching interestedly as Light gathered his clothes and went into the bathroom. "School? Oh, the place where young humans go to learn! I wonder what it'll be like…"

Inside the bathroom, Light glanced at the door separating himself from the demon. "You're not going to find out, because you're not coming. I can't have a demon trailing me to school!"

"I'm an incubus!" L's voice came from the mirror, causing Light to yell out and turn around, shocked when L's head and shoulders were shown in the mirror. He propped an elbow on the mirror's edge, leaning his head against it. "Better get used to seeing me, Light. I'll be following you everywhere from now on! Can't let my meal ticket get away from me, now can I?"

"Meal ticket?!" Light spluttered indignantly. "That's all I am? And why the hell can't you leave me alone? And where did you learn my name?!"

"I have amazing demonly powers." L rolled his eyes, then pointed to the door. "I read it off one of your notebooks that happened to be lying on your desk. And hopefully you'll become my friend along with being my meal ticket. And I really can't leave you alone because as a parasite, I live within you, Light." He grinned devilishly. "I reside in your brain, the part where all the thoughts and fantasies regarding sex are gathered. Rather interesting place, it is. I never knew you wanted to do that with chocolate…"

"Alright, enough!" Light snapped, tugging on the coat to his school uniform and glaring at the smirking L. "Is there any way I can get rid of you?"

L nodded. "Of course. If you want me out of your mind, feed me enough so that I can take on a corporeal form. Of course, I can never really leave you completely, but if I get my own body, at least I won't have to be with you 24/7."

"Not gonna happen," Light growled, opening the door and stalking back out to his room, where L was waiting.

"What? The masturbating or me getting my own body?" L blinked, then started fluttering his eyelashes. "Aw, are you that attached to me already?" he cooed.

He simply glared at the smiling demon, ignoring his antics. "Do you ever go away? And how do you keep popping in and out of the mirrors?"

"I told you- I'm part of your mind. Everywhere you go, I go. Mirrors are easier to project my image onto, or possess, and I spend less energy doing so, although I _can_ walk around in this incorporeal form. You're the only one that can touch or see me, so I wouldn't talk to me unless we're alone. Unless you want to be mistaken for one who's insane…?"

Light gritted his teeth. "No," he ground out, before turning to stride out of his room, grabbing his backpack and slinging onto his back as he did so. The padding of L's bare feet on the wooden floor followed him, and he tried to ignore the silent, smug presence of the annoyance behind him.

He whirled around, getting a wide- eyed, innocent look from the smiling incubus. "Can't you disappear into my mind or something?" Light complained.

Tapping a finger on his mouth, L nodded. "I could do that, but I'll still be able to talk to you, Light."

For some reason, the sound of his name spoken in the baritone voice of the incubus made him want to shiver, but he suppressed it. "Fine, whatever. I just don't want you trailing after me. It makes me uncomfortable to have you following me everywhere."

L crossed his arms, an almost pouty look on his face. "You know, I won't do anything to harm you. If something happens to you, I can't feed off of you, and then I'll have to go back to sleep to keep from starving, and I'll have to wait until someone else comes along with desires as strong as yours. And besides, your grandfather asked me to look over his family and house after he died. Harming you would go against my promise. And I always keep my promises," he finished almost proudly.

Light shook his head. "Fine, whatever. But can't you go find someone else like me that's obviously not me?"

L's eyes widened , and an almost hungry look darkened them as he stared straight at Light. "But I don't want to do that."

"Why?" Light ranted. "I didn't ask to be latched onto by a demon!"

"Like I said, abandoning you would go against my promise, and I also don't want to. You're quite special, you know that?"

"How am I so special compared to all the other humans in the world?"

L smiled, a predatory one showing off his sparkling white canines. "You're special because of the way your lust tastes when I take it in," he purred, sidling closer, tail whipping back and forth and his small- Light refused to call them cute, damnit!- bat-wings fluttering.

Light's eyes widened- the incubus seemed to be on full seduction mode, obsidian gaze darkened and hungry, coming towards him with a mesmerizing grace, almost as if he were gliding.

And for the first time, Light saw the appeal in the male incubus. His form was slender and lithe, with a small, trim waist and slim hips. He had beautiful features and pale, smooth skin that seemed to glow slightly, surrounded by layered, spiked hair and offset by thickly lashed, black eyes. And his voice was like pure honey when he spoke at the time, gliding closer.

And it was then that Light realized that L was downright _dangerous_ when he was like this.

"Your lust tastes like a fine wine, aged to perfection and with a hint of delectable spice that makes my very fingers and toes tremble," L whispered, coming close enough to run his lips over Light's throat. The caramel- haired teenager found himself unable to move, mesmerized by the sudden seductive change in the incubus. "You're like a delicacy to me, Light. It's very easy to become addicted to you, so sweet and delectable, when all the others in the world are nothing but bland, common food, overdone without any spices."

Stunned, Light couldn't do anything when he felt slim fingers trail down his shirt, and lightly brush against his groin. "I want you to feed me, so I can taste you again."

"Light? What are you doing? You look as if you've seen a ghost."

Light jumped as L swore and withdrew, glaring at the small girl standing at the bottom of the stairs. She raised a black brow as she stared at a red-faced Light. "I'm fine, Sayu," Light told the small girl. "I just remembered something… unpleasant… I have to deal with today," he said, giving a small, unnoticeable glare towards the incubus, who stopped glaring at the small girl to flash him an unrepentant grin.

"Oh," Sayu said, then turned to wander off, uninterested in her brother at the moment. "Have a good day at school, Light."

Light waited until his sister was out of sight before turning to tell the incubus exactly what he thought of his little seduction tactics, but L was nowhere in sight.

_In here, Light._

Once again, Light yelped and jumped as the voice came unbidden inside his mind. "What the fuck?" he hissed, bringing a finger up to poke at his temple.

_I told you, Light. You really must start paying more attention to me. Until I get enough energy to gain a solid form, I reside in your mind, so I can talk to you anytime in here. You just might not want to answer me, unless you want people to see you talking to no one in particular._

Clenching his fists at the demon's words, he started down the stairs, stopping only once in the kitchen to grab his lunch and breakfast from his mother, then to the door.

However, he stopped, one hand on the doorknob, and turned to look at his reflection in the mirror next to the door. Critically gazing at his face, he thought over the incubus's words.

 _Do I really taste that good?_ he pondered, reaching up to run a hand over his lips thoughtfully.

A dark chuckle came from his mind. _Better, in fact._

Shaking his head in an attempt to rid himself of the demon's voice, he turned away to open the door and walk out, slamming it behind him. _Perverted sex demon._

_Thank you._

"Augh!"

* * *

After that last comment, L was surprisingly silent all the way to school, not saying a single word. It was like the incubus wasn't there.

Of course, this did nothing for Light's nerves, and he expected the incubus to suddenly pop out at him at any moment.

Still, he got to school without any incident, relaxing slightly as he greeted his friends and went to class, soon forgetting about the incubus possessing him.

Although, the incubus hadn't forgotten about Light.

L was content to simply lie silently, taking in the human world that he hadn't experienced for 50 years. It certainly had changed in the years he'd been asleep. And in fact, there was simply no chance for him to mess with Light.

That was, until the crossover period before the last class of the day. From Light's talking throughout the day, he had gleaned the fact that art was Light's last period, and from using his enhanced demon senses to eavesdrop on other humans, as he'd been doing all day, he gathered that the art teacher was having them do self- portraits that day.

Inwardly, L smirked in his corner of Light's mind. Self- portraits= mirrors, which L could easily possess.

 _Hey Light,_ the incubus singsonged, making himself known for the first time since arriving at school that day, _I know what you're doing in art today…_

Light flinched, obviously having forgotten that the demon was sharing his mind. Glancing around to make sure that he could answer without anyone seeing too much, he muttered, barely moving his lips, "What is it, you sex demon?"

 _Psh, as if I'd tell you. You never did feed me this morning,_ L replied, taking sadistic glee in holding the knowledge hostage as payback for not being fed that morning. _Actually, I was taking a nap before,_ he fibbed, _so that's why I wasn't awake. But now that I am, I find myself rather bored…_

Light rubbed his forehead with a sigh as he walked into the classroom. Stupid sex-demon-incubus-thingy, leaving him hanging…

But he froze halfway to his seat as he remembered the demon's words. A bored and awake demon spelled not so good things to come for Light. A flash of panic racing across his mind, Light frantically looked around the room, seeing all sorts of reflective windows on the walls. Windows that the demon could easily possess.

All of a sudden, the demon's black-eyed reflection appeared in the very window Light happened to be looking at. "Windows aren't the only things I can possess, Light," the incubus said, winking as he did so. "I'm quite looking forwards to this next class."

Letting out a small cry, Light dropped to the floor, crawling the other few feet to his desk and crawling up into it, keeping his face trained away, away from the windows. In his rush to get away from the demon- possessed window, he didn't notice the framed object that lay upside down on his desk in front of him…

A large hand grabbed his shoulder. "Light, are you alright?"

He jumped halfway out of his seat, panic turning to relief when he saw it was only one of his friends looking at him with concern in his deep blue eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine." He glared at the window. "I'm just dealing with something unpleasant."

L's reflection clasped his heart, feigning a hurt look. "Aughow, Light, that was cold," he muttered. "For an incubus, I think I'm actually quite pleasant. Now, my younger brother, on the other hand…"

Light tuned out the muttering demon as the art teacher walked in, smiling at his students. "Good afternoon, class. Today we'll be drawing self- portraits."

Light froze at the words, while the incubus in window next to him chuckled almost evilly. "If you'll look down on your desk, you'll see that there's a mirror there, and a piece of paper underneath. I want you to draw yourself to the best of your ability," the teacher continued, "and hand it in at the end of class. You may begin."

Groaning, Light reached out to hesitantly flip the mirror over, not surprised to see L's reflection already in the mirror, who grinned widely. "Fancy seeing you here, Light."

He slumped in despair. "Kill me now," he muttered, dropping his head down on the desk, forehead hitting it with a soft 'thump.'

"Mr. Yagami, is there something wrong?"

Picking his head up, he looked up almost miserably at his teacher. "Actually, I don't feel too good," he lied. "May I go to the nurse's station and lie down?"

L laughed as the teacher shook his head. "No, I need these turned in today. Anyone who doesn't finish this will have to stay after school." And with that, he continued his way down the space between the desks, occasionally stopping to give advice or a critique on another student's work.

"Looks like you're not going to get out of this so easily, Light," L murmured smugly. "Better get to drawing, unless you want to be stuck all alone with a mirror and myself after class."

"I can't draw when your face is taking up the mirror," Light hissed quietly, so as to not draw attention to himself.

Pulling away from the mirror a bit, L looked down at the edges speculatively. "Oh, my. Seems you're right. Well, this won't do, now will it?"

L's face disappeared from the mirror, and a split second later, Light felt something warm and solid pressing against the whole length of his back, and on the outsides of his thighs. Slender arms wrapped around his chest, and L's head rested on his shoulder, warm breath tickling his ear. "There. Now you can draw."

Clenching his pencil, Light sighed heavily, trying to gain a sense of patience and self-control. "I can't do anything with you like that," he muttered vehemently.

"But I'm not blocking your view," L replied, turning his head to his cheek was resting against Light's shoulder. "You're perfectly capable of drawing like this." A second later, Light felt L's cheek bunch up, a smile no doubt forming on the incubus's pale face. "Or am I so distracting that you can't concentrate?"

"Distracting like a pain in my ass," Light hissed back.

"Ooh, how suggestive," L all but purred.

"Is there some reason you've not yet started, Mr. Yagami?" a deep voice suddenly came from the left, and hesitantly, Light looked up to see the stern face of his teacher.

"Sorry," he apologized. "Some unpleasant thoughts distracted me for a moment there. I'll get to work right away."

Accepting Light's explanation, the man meandered away while Light sighed and faced his reflection, seeing L eyeing his neck hungrily, licking pale lips. He raised a hand as if to swat L away before halting, knowing it would look odd if he were to try to swat away something that wasn't there. "Get the hell away from my neck, you sex demon," Light growled.

L raised his black eyes to meet Light's amber ones in the mirror. "I'll stop if you get to work. I want to go home after this so you can feed me without any worry of interruption."

Light shut his eyes tightly, praying for patience. "If I get to work will you sit quietly and not bother me?"

L nodded, silky strands of hair tickling against Light's neck. "But if you don't draw, I get to continue," he replied.

"Fine," Light huffed. Sliding the paper close to him, he took a quick glance at his reflection before sketching the famous circle and cross going through it, then started slowly adding in the features.

L, surprisingly, kept his word, sitting there quietly and not trying anything. Seems the demon was honorable after all. He had to wonder, though, why the demon was sticking with him. Sure, he said that he tasted good when Light did… _that_ … but surely there were others that were like him? Others who would want a sex demon clinging onto them?

Besides, he thought incubuses were supposed to be lustful creatures that had sex with the opposite sex. L hadn't really tried anything other than this morning, which didn't really come to anything, and just bothered him. So why was he hanging around Light, a male, and bothering him instead of having hot, steamy demon sex with women?

The sudden feeling of his shirt being slid up slightly and a slender hand reaching up inside it to rub against his stomach had his eyes widening and body tensing in shock. He looked up from his paper to find L grinning at him devilishly. "You stopped drawing," L explained, "Which gives me permission to do this."

The hand crawled up further, reaching his chest and the fingers tugged gently at a nipple. Light jerked in shock, his cheeks reddening as a jolt of electricity, then a wave of heat flashed down his spine at the slight touch. "Keep drawing, Light," L whispered, "or my other hand _might_ just go the opposite way this one is going."

Other hand going down-!

Cursing both the incubus and his reactions under his breath, he gripped his pencil harshly and started sketching once more, trying _not_ to focus on the infuriating demon smiling at him, or the way his hot, talented fingers plucked and pulled at his nipple, making him feel hot and so very gooood… Especially the hand that was making its way down to play at the waistband of his pants-

What! Light jerked his head up, turning it to meet L's amusedly sparkling obsidian eyes directly. "You stopped again, Light. Does my touch feel that good?"

His fingers clenched the edges of his desk as he resisted the urge to suddenly reach down to his pants and grab the hand that was just slowly making its way inside his pants. The fingers curled suddenly, grasping the auburn hairs at the base of his stomach and giving them a firm tug. He jolted and then abruptly choked, trying to hold back a moan at the incredibly arousing feel of the hair trailing down to his groin being played with.

"I'll draw, I'll draw!" Light whispered almost desperately. "Just don't go down any further!"

"Are you feeling alright, Mr. Yagami? You look quite flushed and rather sick." The teacher was looking down on him concernedly.

Forcing a -weak- smile, he nodded. "Yes, just felt dizzy there for a moment. Nothing's wrong." Except that he had a demon pressed flushed against his back with one hand rubbing his nipples and the other playing with his stomach hairs, gently tugging and curling them between slender fingers that seemed to give him a jolt of pleasure every time they touched him.

A sudden wave of panic hit him- what if his teacher could see his shirt bunched up and pants pulled slightly down?

L leaned forward further. "Don't worry- you're the only one who can touch and see me, remember? Makes it all the more fun for me…"

Suddenly, the bell rang, making Light jump and L cursed, disappearing. He reappeared in the mirror a few seconds later, scowling. "See? Now you didn't get finished and we can't go home," the incubus growled.

Inwardly, though, Light was slightly relieved. While staying after school and drawing while being harassed by a sex demon wasn't his ideal cup of tea, the incubus surely wouldn't do anything at a place where anyone could walk in…

Would he?

L must have picked up on what Light was thinking, because the incubus smiled wolfishly, showcasing white, gleaming teeth with small fangs. "If it's after school, I highly doubt anyone's going to come into an empty classroom, Light."

Light got up to go talk to the art teacher, groaning as he did so. "Curse you…" he mumbled to himself as he trudged to the desk, where he saw the teacher was picking up his coat.

The man looked up as he was pushing his chair in, and saw Light. "Ah, Light. I am sorry that you are sick today, but I do need those portraits so I can get them graded before the break coming up. However, since you're sick today, just do the best you can, and turn it in. I'll give you credit for what you managed. I won't be here, as I have to visit my friend in the hospital, but you can manage alone, right?"

Light heard L snickering in the mirror back on his desk, and mentally cursed. Alone with that sex demon for an unknown amount of time? Shit.

Still Light just smiled weakly, sucking it up. "Of course. I'll do my best."

The man smiled gratefully, glancing at his watch. "Thank you, Light. You are quite the ideal student. I've got to get going, so just finish up, and then you can go right home." He looked up at Light, a stern expression present on his face. "Get some rest, alright? It wouldn't do for you to get any sicker than you already are so close to the midterm." And with that, the art teacher swept out of the room, no doubt rushing to go see to his friend.

Snickering came from behind him, and Light whirled around, glaring, only to find L sitting on his desk, legs swinging freely and chin propped up on one hand and tail waving almost playfully behind him, wings fluttering almost like eyelashes on his back.

The demon grinned. "Well, now that we're alone…why don't you take the chance to feed me?"


	3. Chapter 2

Crossing his arms, Light glared at the demon resting on his desk. "Is food all you think about?"

The demon's grin only seemed to take on a Cheshire-like quality. "Hn. Yes and no. They do say that food and sex are two of the three things that humans need to survive." L cocked his head to the side. "So, I think about sex as well, not just food. Although they're the same thing to me," the demon added thoughtfully.

"Sex and food," Light repeated, mumbling. "You really have a one-track mind, don't you?" he muttered, trudging to the desk, where he stood glaring balefully at L. "I want to do this so I can get home and study, not waste time to _feed_ you. So just go and amuse yourself for a while and leave me alone, okay?"

Light turned to walk around L's legs, but was surprised when a heavy weight suddenly tackled him from behind, flipping him over as he and L fell to the ground. Pinned under the suddenly angry-looking incubus, Light was stunned. What the hell had happened?

L was clearly not happy. He shifted his body, pinning Light's legs to the floor using his own and pressing Light's wrists to the floor, using his demon strength to keep them there and compensate for his only slightly smaller handspan.

Looking upon L's angry face, Light found himself somewhat apprehensive. All traces of humor and mirth were gone, replaced by a look of desperation and desire. "I'm sick of you ignoring my needs," L growled in a purely demonic voice, nothing like his low, husky, _humanlike_ voice. "I feel as if I'm about to fade again- I _need_ food."

L sat up, looking towards Light's trapped wrists. Narrowing his eyes, he released them, only to point a finger at them a second later. "Bind," he commanded, and Light's eyes jerked wide open in shock as he felt something cold and hard encircle his hands. Twisting his head to look up, he choked a bit as he saw metal rings growing _out of the ground_ to slide over and totally entrap his wrists.

_Shit fuck fuck not good not good!_

"What the hell?!" he exclaimed, trying to tug his arms down in an effort to free his hands. He glared down at L, who, now that he was able to freely do what he needed to do, was reaching down to tug Light's shirt out from his pants. His tail snaked down Light's leg, and as L unfastened the buttons on Light's pans, his versatile tail snagged on the bottom Light's pants and drew them down a few inches to ride lowly down on his hips for better access. "What did you do- Hey! No! Leave my pants alone, you sick demon-Ah!"

Light gasped, then recovered himself enough to look down, face flushed, and glare at the incubus that had his pants unbuttoned and a very firm grip on his manhood. The demon in return looked up, a determined expression on his face that was coupled with a slight hint of amusement. His tail twitched behind him, whipping back and forth, belying his excitement at the situation.

Sadistic little demon-bitch-thingy.

"You refuse to feed me, Light," the demon said, "so I'm forced to feed myself to keep from starving and disappearing. I've not lived the centuries I have just to die at the hands of a bratty, selfish teenager who refuses to do a simple thing like masturbate to spite me." Light flinched at the harsh tone in L's voice, was about to retort, when he jerked, eyes flying open as somehow, the demon's hands felt like they were heating up, crackling with energy as they gave a rough, firm stroke.

"Wha-" Light choked out, before he let out a strangled groan as L gave another stroke, electricity zinging from the long pale fingers grasping him and onto his cock, sending a jolt of pure, unadulterated pleasure through him. "Ngh! Wha…what did you do?!" Light was able to get out before the hand continued its stroking, setting up a slow rhythm that threatened to drive Light crazy.

"I'm a sex demon, Light," L all but purred, his obsidian eyes alight and watching almost ravenously as Light tried to hold in the gasps that threatened to spill out as he continued stroking his length. And a very nice one it was, too, L had to admit, admiring the column of flesh in his hand.

 _Very_ nice.

" _Anything_ and _everything_ I do are meant to give pleasure to my meals so I can feed."

Hypnotized by L's deep, sultry voice, he almost missed when the demon gave a shudder of his own, obsidian eyes dilating and the incubus's breath coming faster.

Oh, fuck- L was arousing him just by _looking at him_ , his eyes wide and intense, boring into Light's as he leaned over him, the tips of their noses almost brushing. L's breath washed over his lips, warm and fluttery, their lips almost touching but not quite.

"Everything you feel, I feel, Light," the demon breathed, his lithe body trembling above Light's, "and your lust… it's rolling off you in waves…and it tastes sooo good…" The last part was almost moaned, and as the sound reached his ears, deep and husky and lustful, it made Light want to do so himself, the sound affecting him in the most intimate of ways.

L inhaled deeply, his head tilting back, though his ministrations never ceased. Light shuddered, incredibly aroused by the feel of L's hand on his cock and the lustful expression on L's face as he took in the sexual energy rolling off of Light.

Oh, God. It was too much- the pleasure from L's hand and the expression on the demon's beautiful face.

Moaning, Light felt a huge shudder wrack his body as the tension curled tight in his groin snapped, sending waves of ecstasy throughout his body and spurting out through his cock. His back arched from the intensity, every muscle going taut and his hands curled around the metal bars restraining them, clutching desperately at something to ground him as the pleasure surged through him.

Dimly, through the haze fogging his mind, Light heard L gasp, his eyes opening wide as he froze, mouth open and breathing in deeply. He could barely see thin, faded streaks of luminescent green trailing up and over L's skin, sinking into the pale flesh and being inhaled into the demon's pale-lipped, lush mouth.

Light could see out of the corner of his eye that the faded green trails were rising up from his skin in steady pulses, being drawn to L's body as if by a magnet.

 _Sexual energy,_ Light realized hazily, mind still a bit fried and therefore sluggish. _That green stuff is sexual energy and L's feeding off of it._

Remembering back to the shower incident last night, he didn't recall seeing anything like this, but then again, he had blacked out right afterwards…

"Light," L whispered sultrily, satisfiedly, before he removed his hand from Light's softening penis, bringing up his semen- coated hand and licking the substance off, his tail twisting and small wings fluttering in pleasure. He let out a small purr as he did so, a small smile on his face.

Sated, his limbs limp, Light could only watch as the demon finished cleaning off his fingers, then regarded Light with a lazy smile. "See?" the demon purred, shifting closer and on top of Light, settling firmly onto his hips. "That wasn't so bad, was it? I daresay you liked that, Light."

Well, no, it wasn't. But he wasn't about to give L the satisfaction of knowing that.

Wriggling a bit, Light tugged at his still-restrained hands, glaring up at L's self- satisfied expression. "That was practically rape, demon!" Light hissed angrily. "And let me go! I don't appreciate being bound up!"

"So demanding," L sighed, but he nonetheless got up off of Light, snapping his fingers as he so. The metal bonds melted away and Light sat up, rubbing his wrists and glaring at the suspiciously happy sex-demon.

"I hope you're satisfied," Light hissed, getting up and fixing his pants, flicking his bangs away from his eyes in an attempt to regain some sort of dignity. Goddamn demon; though he had to admit, L was quite… talented with his hands.

_Wait, wait, wait. Baaaad line of thinking to go down, Light. Bad, bad, bad._

"Very much so," L replied, grinning in that sparkling, stunning way he had that made his eyes twinkle and wings flutter happily. "I feel much less faded… I do believe I shall go able to go on now. Of course, you- sorry, we, do that a few more times, and I won't be stuck in your head anymore."

"Fucker," Light almost yelled, annoyed beyond reason at the events that had just transpired. He had been held down and forcibly forced-did that even make sense? Light wasn't sure- to orgasm! If that didn't hurt his male pride, he didn't know what would.

"Hm…" L's tail whipped back and forth, telling Light that now that he was happily fed, he was in quite the playful mood.

"'Fuck' is such a versatile word… Actually, I do believe it's the only word in the English language that can be used in so many contexts. It's a verb that can have three different endings attached to it. Fuck can be used in many different ways and is the only fucking word that can be put every fucking where and still make fucking sense," L smirked, hopping on top of a desk and crouching on top of it. "And, of course, you can use it as an insult to call someone a fucker, which you just called me. But in this context, it is a most apt description- for I am most definitely your… fucker."

"Go to hell, L," Light muttered, tugging his shirt back into its proper place, though he was a bit amused at L's words- not that he would ever admit that, because he was still angry at the demon, anyways.

L opened his mouth, about to reply, when someone burst in quite suddenly. Light could only thank whatever deity that was out there that he had had time to rearrange his clothes before the intrusion- it would have been quite embarrassing and awkward otherwise.

"I thought I smelt a demon in here!" The boy yelled, rushing in and looking around. His blue eyes landed on Light and narrowed. "You!" He pointed imperiously at Light, striding forwards to the shocked teenager. "You have a demon attached to you! I can sense it!"

"What the fuck…?" L muttered, tail stilling to settle on the desk as he stared at the brazen boy. "He's either very astute or…" L trailed off, eyes widening as he thought of another option. What it was, Light had no clue.

"Uh, what?" Light started, addressing the boy. He didn't really know what to make of the whole situation. What was he supposed to say to an accusation like that?

_Yes, I have a demon here with me. It's an incubus, if you'd care to know. And he just forced me to orgasm and then fed off of it, thank you very much. It felt fucking amazing, but I won't ever tell L that because he just stripped me of my pride and went and tossed it in the river, and we wouldn't want his ego to inflate any more than it already is, now, wouldn't we?_

Snorting to himself at that ridiculous explanation, Light decided to just eye the boy with a great deal of suspicion, as if he thought the boy was some sort of crackpot. Which he actually did. "I don't understand what you're talking about," Light sniffed haughtily, snatching up his paper and striding past the boy to place in on his teacher's desk.

He'd had a hellish day; he just wanted to go home, fuck it all! He'd had enough of incubi, demons, and whatever the hell else was going to happen!

"You- you have a demon with you. I can smell him," the boy repeated, his blue eyes flicking around the classroom, although they passed over L, much to Light's relief. It would seem that the crackpot couldn't see L- he thanked God for small favors, because if the kid really could see L, bat wings, tail and all, that wouldn't be good.

"It smells like-" the boy cut off, his delicate nose wrinkling as his eyes opened wide in shocked realization. "It smells like sex in here- holy fuck, have you got a sex demon attached to you?"

Light paused for a moment, his eyes sliding over to L, not really knowing what to say. L was watching the boy in a mixture of fascination and consternation. He caught Light's eye, and quickly explained, "Either he's in possession of a supernatural gift or…" L's brows furrowed, and then he continued, "He has a demon attached to him, and that demon is telling him there's another one- me- here, and he's using the smell pretense to cover up the fact that he himself has a demon attached to him."

Then, L grinned, flicking his obsidian eyes over Light's form. "Or he might just have smelt the products of what just happened… sex is a very easily identifiable smell," L said teasingly.

Light shot him a discreet glare out of the corner of his eye, and L huffed, rolling his eyes in exasperation. "Fine. So that might not be the case. Hold on…"

He shifted out of his crouch and hopped off the desk, striding over to the boy. He leant over and sniffed at the boy's shoulder, before he coughed and scrambled backwards, staring at the boy in surprise. "That smell… Is he here?" L muttered to himself, his eyes narrowing in thought at the boy.

The boy was still looking at Light expectantly; shaking his head, he dropped his finished portrait on the desk and turned back to the intruder, crossing his arms. He couldn't worry about what L was thinking when he had a kid here, waiting for him to answer. And paying more attention to L was a sure sign that the boy was right. "Alright," Light sighed in vexation. "Tell me what you're about, coming in here like you did."

L was still muttering in the background, rubbing his nose thoughtlessly. "Why did he have to come here of all times… he's already fucked up once… he'd better not fucking try anything else… I need to talk to him, if he is here…"

Light desperately wanted to ask L what was going on, but the boy talking drew his attention away from the groaning incubus. "Hey, you alright? You looked like you were spacing out there…" the boy's face suddenly lit up, and he snapped his fingers. "No! I know! You're talking to your demon, right?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Light said, holding his hands up in front of him. "I don't have any sort of demon or anything 'attached' to me," Light said, glancing over at L, who was slowly getting to his feet.

"Oh, for fuck's sake," L muttered, getting to his feet. His eyes had narrowed into slits and were glinting red, his tail lashing around furiously. "I've decided. I'm tired of this- I don't want to see him, but we need to talk. But I refuse to let him try anything, if that's what he suggests. I'll live with this if I have to- I'm not risking him fucking up again and messing this up any more than it already is."

L took a deep breath, his wings snapping outwards in an agitated motion. "B! I know you're there! Come here!" L yelled, crossing his arms. He looked furious, his face darkening with anger and little sparks of black crackling at the tips of his fingers.

 _Note to self,_ Light thought, discreetly eyeing L warily, _never piss the demon off._

Because he looked way fucking scary right now.

But wait… Light frowned as he remembered what L had said- who was B? Was he another demon? Either way, judging from L's ramblings, L had to know this B, wait, what was up with all the one-letter names?

"B?" Light asked L, forgetting for a moment that there was someone else there that couldn't see L, and regarding L's angry form with some confusion. "Who's B?"

"You do have a demon attached to you!" the boy said triumphantly, pointing at Light. He had seen Light turning and talking to practically thin air, and come to the logical, (in his own mind) conclusion. "I knew it! Will he let me see him? Can I see him? What type is he?" the boy asked eagerly, leaning forwards and scanning the room, as if trying to see the invisible being.

Fed up with the boy's existence when he was trying to figure out what was going on with L, Light whipped around, turning on the boy in irritation. "Just who the fuck are you?" he snapped.

The boy blinked, obviously not expecting Light's anger. He relaxed, though and smiled, then introduced himself. "Name's Mihael Keehl, but you can call me Mello. I'm head of the Demon-Spotters Club here."

Light raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "I've never heard of it…"

Sounded like some crackpot wannabe-Satanists-slash-geek club.

Chuckling sheepishly, Mello raised a hand to scratch the back of his head. "That's because we're only three people- well, three people and a demon," Mello amended. "B's attached to me- he's an incubus, but he gets his kicks from all three of us in the club," he explained.

Whoa, whoa, whoa. Crazy blonde say what now? Did he mean that this incubus, B, fed from… "You mean he feeds off of… all of you?!" Light asked incredulously, feeling faint at the thought.

"Yeah," Mello said unconcernedly, shrugging. Obviously, it wasn't a big deal to him. And then, Mello thought of something intriguing Light had said. "You asked about B- did your demon mention him? Does he know B?" Mello asked eagerly, desperate for answers. So far, he was the only person who had a demon attached to him, though B had said that there were many types of demons in the world, and a lot of them were attached to humans. Intrigued by this, he had made it one of his goals in life to learn more about the beings, and had been trying to find those who were in cohorts with the beings.

He had always been sensitive to supernatural presences- beings such as demons and ghosts had a certain…smell they left behind, and Mello had always been able to easily pick up on that. It was one of the reasons that he thought B had been drawn to him, in fact.

"It's because B's a horndog," L muttered, suddenly speaking up and cutting in, diverting Light's train of thought from the conversation at hand.

Light glanced at him, and saw that the incubus still looked like he was seething. His foot was tapping angrily as his wings fluttered agitatedly, eyes narrowed into burning slits. Something about this B had gotten to L, and Light would have loved to know what, but he knew it was the wrong time to ask. "I know he heard me- I bet he's avoiding me. He's been doing so since 5,000 years ago, that coward."

"Hm," Light muttered thoughtfully. Well, it wasn't much, but it was a start. And it gave Light some insight to how old L was- 5,000 years was a mind-boggling number…

"Hey, is your demon talking to you? He can hear me, right?" Mello suddenly asked, watching Light keenly, his bright blue eyes examining him with sharp interest. His eyes continued their scan of the room, trying to get some idea of where Light's demon was. He wanted to _know_ , damnit!

L rolled his eyes, his wings and feet stilling for a split moment as his attention was diverted from his stewing over B. "Yes, I can hear him."

 _Idiot_ was tacked onto the end of that, mumbled quietly under L's breath, but Light chose to ignore that.

"Yeah, he can hear you," Light told Mello, finally admitting to L's presence. Mello already seemed to know, so there was really no point in trying to deny it anymore.

Mello grinned, pleased, white teeth flashing. "Nice! Hey, will you show yourself to me?" Mello asked, directly addressing L this time. Not that he knew where the demon was- he could be addressing empty air or the plant on the art teacher's desk for all he knew instead of the demon itself, but he knew the being could hear him.

L eyed the boy speculatively, tilting his head in slight confusion. His spiky black hair fell off to the side, exposing his pointed ears, and Light thought that the ears only made L look more fey and unhumanlike. It was easy to ignore certain parts of L's clearly non-humanness when he was acting humanlike, but at the moment, angry and with his demon characteristics displayed, it was very hard to ignore the fact that L was a fucking _demon_. It had never hit Light as hard as it did at the moment, the fact that supernatural beings did exist and one was with him right now.

"Why?" L asked, obviously annoyed.

"He wants to know why," Light told Mello, acting as L's spokesperson.

"So that I can see him, idiot! That's the whole point of my club!" Mello exclaimed, rolling his eyes as if the answer should be obvious to all and sundry. Which it should have been, with an obvious name like the Demon-Spotters.

L opened his mouth, no doubt about to tell Mello to go fuck off or something, when he paused. A thoughtful look spread over his face as L changed his mind on what he was going to say and instead told Light, "Tell him that if he can get B here, then I'll show myself to him."

"He wants you to get B here, and then he'll show himself," Light told Mello.

"Oh, really? Cool! Wait here- I'll be right back!" Mello exclaimed, pointing to the ground. He backed up, whipped around and ran out, his eyes gleaming with excitement. Light turned to L- now that the annoying boy was gone, he was free to ask L some questions.

"Who's B?" Light asked, burning to know the answer. That one-letter name kept cropping up, and L seemed to be quite agitated because of it.

"B is short for Beyond. I mentioned a younger brother before, right? Beyond's my brother," L said, hissing out the last part like it left some foul taste in his mouth.

"Okay..." Light nodded, waiting for L to continue. Drawing a conclusion, Light guessed that L wasn't exactly on good terms with his brother, which would certainly explain why L seemed angry that he was here. But the reason as to that was still obscure, and Light desperately wanted to know why L was angry at this B.

"5,000 years ago, Beyond and I were still pretty young. As such, our powers were just starting to develop, to grow and be able to be used. We were experimenting with our newly-awakened powers one day. He wanted to practice on me, so I allowed him and it ended up with him accidentally cursing me, so to speak…"

"How?" Light asked, looking more closely at L. There wasn't anything about him that appeared to be cursed… he seemed like a normal demon to Light. But then again, Light didn't know jack squat about demons, so his opinions were pretty skewed in that regard.

L scowled, his tail curling and uncurling in rapid, anxious motions. "He cursed me so that now, I can only feed off of men, Light," L huffed, clearly not happy about admitting that.

"Why is that so bad?" Light asked, clueless as to the real nature of incubi and succubae.

"Are you serious?" L asked incredulously, his wings flaring out in distress. "I'm an incubus, Light! I'm supposed to be getting myself off with women! Not men! Women!" He started pacing back and forth, his tension making him unable to stand still. "Incubi 'lie upon'! We're not succubae, who 'lie under'!" L hissed angrily, baring his teeth in his anger, before he continued.

"And B ran off after we figured out what happened, I haven't been able to track him down, the sneaky little fuck, so there's been no chance of reversing it. Sine he's the one who cursed me, he's the only one that can reverse this!"

L paused, panting, before he shook his head wearily. "Though, I'm not sure I want him to try anything. I can barely remember what he said or did to cause this. Throwing out counter-curses randomly might only exacerbate the problem instead of fixing it. Or fuck, it may cause a wholly different problem," L sighed.

"But he's attached to a male human- didn't you get your revenge?" Light asked, thinking back to what Mello had said about the incubus and their club. If L was so worked up about being forced to be attached to a male, then didn't that mean that B was unwillingly attached to Mello, a male, as well? L must have gotten back at B, then.

L looked surprised for a split second. "What? Oh, you think I cursed him in return? No, I didn't have time for that before he ran off after I discovered what had happened. Beyond's just gay," L said nonchalantly, waving his hand in a dismissive manner.

"Gay?" Light asked, not quite sure what L meant. There were various meanings of that word, so L could either mean that Beyond was happy, or more likely than not…

L rolled his eyes, then leaned forward and enunciated his next words very clearly. "Homosexual, Light."

"Oh," Light said, blinking. Well, then.

Just then, Mello ran back in, panting and his cheeks flushed with exertion and excitement. L looked past Light and his eyes narrowed, tail flicking out to the side in a distinctively malicious manner. "Hey! Hey! Here he is!" Mello breathed out, waving his hand in the general vicinity behind him.

Light looked to the empty space L was glaring at and raised an eyebrow. "Um… Mello. Are you sure he's there?"

"Of course," Mello huffily said, obviously offended that Light didn't believe him. He drew himself up and looked behind him, gesturing to the demon who was apparently with him. "Hey, B, make yourself visible to him, 'kay? Oh, and have your demon make himself visible to me!" This last part was addressed to Light, and Mello nodded eagerly as he spoke, making a "go ahead" motion with his hands.

"Oh, for fuck's sake," L hissed, turning his glare to Mello. He was more focused on dealing with his wayward bother right now, who was cringing behind the blonde human. He didn't want to deal with a demon-obsessed human at the moment!

Still, if it would make the blonde human shut up… He closed his eyes for a brief second and then opened them, staring directly at Mello. "Happy now, you annoying human?" L hissed, fingers tensing on his crossed arms.

"Whoa," Mello breathed, taking a step back. L was visible to Mello, then.

He wandered closer to L, though he made sure to keep his distance, seeing L's agitated state and deeming it wise not to be near the demon who looked like he was about to snap.

 _Smart kid,_ Light thought. _Stay away from the angry sex-demon._

"You look just like him!" Mello exclaimed, grinning. "Wow. That's cool. Do all incubi look alike, kind of like you two do, or are you related or something?"

"What are you talking about? Mello, tell B to show himself," Light said, thoroughly confused.

"Yes," L hissed, eyes blazing furiously. "Show yourself, Beyond. Then, we talk. I have quite the bone to pick with you…"

"See? This is exactly the reason I _didn't_ want to show myself," a voice that sounded almost exactly like L's sounded in the room. The only difference was that it was slightly deeper, a bit huskier than L's.

Light blinked as another form shimmered into sight right beside Mello, blurring for a moment before becoming clear.

And Light blinked again.

_Holy fuck he looks exactly like L._

And then proceeded to do so once more. And then looked at L, who still looked pissed. And then back at the new incubus, who looked very apprehensive.

_Another L. Another incubus. Oh, fuck why did this happen to me I didn't ask for this to happen!_

Beyond looked exactly like L, feature-wise, of course. Same pale skin, same height, same build, same face, wings, tail- the only things different were the color of his shirt-black- and the color of his eyes-crimson instead of glittering obsidian.

"Hiding for all those years didn't help any, Beyond. It just pissed me off more," L hissed heatedly, resuming the tapping of his foot. Beyond blanched, cringing backwards.

"I didn't think you wanted to see me!" Beyond weakly protested, eyeing L with a great deal of hesitation and wariness, as if gauging L's mood to see how he would react.

"I wanted you to at least apologize, Beyond! Do you know how utterly embarrassing it is to be the incubus that _has_ to be with human males all the time?! I don't have a choice, Beyond! I still like breasts! Curves! Women!" L shouted, gesturing to his body in a vague reference to his preferences.

Beyond stared at L, then his eyes flitted over to Light, widening as he sized him up. His red eyes seemed to see right through his clothes, and when Beyond grinned, licking his lips, Light felt vaguely violated.

 _But you like it when L does it…_ a little voice in the back of his head piped up, and horrified at his own mind's betrayal, he firmly squashed the voice and shoved it to the back of his mind. _That_ little fact, the fact that he _didn't_ feel disgusted when L did the same to him was something he refused to acknowledge.

"Well, your human right now has very nice man-boobs, I think." Beyond said, staring blatantly at Light, skimming over his form. "A bit on the skinny side, yeah, but the pretty face makes up for that. Hey, if you don't want him, can I have him?" Beyond asked eagerly, forgetting for a movement that he was attached to Mello and that his brother was still pissed as fuck at him.

Light choked on a mouthful of air at Beyond's words, eyes widening to epic proportions at being… was he being _hit on_ by a fucking sex-demon? Oh, God. "Whoa, hey, hold on-" Light said desperately, stepping backwards and waving his hands in front of him.

Luckily, Light didn't have to finish, because L cut in at that moment, the dark tone in his voice making all those in the room freeze, especially the one he was addressing. "Beyond. I don't think you truly realize the consequences of your actions. Let's have a nice chat somewhere private, shall we?"

Beyond's eyes grew huge, and then slid closed in resignation. "Oh, fuck me," Beyond muttered, stumbling backwards in a half-assed attempt to get away from his angry older brother.

With that, L stalked closer, a look of absolute fury on his face. His small little wings flared out and beat once; with a crack, they snapped to the side and abruptly grew larger, growing in size to about the length of L's body, more than enough to support him if he should choose to take flight.

Light gasped; he hadn't thought they could get larger than the small little attachments that were a constant fixture on his shoulder blades. And Light really kinda wished they had stayed small, because now that he got a good look at the bat-like wings, he realized that they made L look fucking _scary_ all night-black and clawed at the tips and flared out like that.

L reached out, dug through the black mess that was Beyond's hair to grab his pointed ear, pinching it tightly between thumb and forefinger. "If you'll excuse me," L growled, flicking his blazing eyes over to Light, "I'm going to have a chat with my brother about shirking responsibilities, making bad choices, and neglecting family for 5 millennia. I'll be back soon."

"Ow, ow, ow,ow, ow," Beyond grimaced, his face twisting as L beat his wings once, propelling both incubi up into the air, Beyond's body held up only by L's strong pinched grasp on his ear. L flew straight upwards, passing through the ceiling easily and Light could see that Beyond's little bat-wings were fluttering helplessly on his back.

He almost felt sorry for Beyond there, for a minute. And then he remembered that because Beyond cursed L to be able to feed off of only men, L was now attached to him and annoying him.

I.e., it was all Beyond's fault.

Well. Sympathy gone.

Goodbye, sympathy, hello vindictive revenge.

There was silence for a few moments in the room, and then Mello turned to Light, scratching the back of his head. "Well, that was odd…"

"No kidding," Light replied, still looking up in shock at where L and Beyond had disappeared. "I think Beyond was hitting on me," Light said incredulously. He tilted his head over to the side to glance at Mello. "Does that bother you?"

"What? Oh, no," Mello shrugged. "He does it all the time. He's the true definition of an incubus- he'll hit on anything, but he won't do anything because he's attached to me. Knows that if he even thinks of touching another human, I'll cut ties with him and his three-way source of food'll be cut off," Mello smirked.

"So why was B drawn to you in the first place? What's your history with him?" Light asked, genuinely curious. "Doesn't it get annoying, having a sex demon attached to you all the time?"

"Well, sometimes it's annoying, when I'm trying to do other things and Beyond wants sex. But usually, I can get his to go to either Matt or Near- the other members of my club," Mello explained. "As for how he was drawn to me… I really can smell demons and other supernatural beings. They have an… almost off smell. It's hard to explain. But it was really strong one day, and so I was wondering if there was actually something in the room," Mello grinned, his eyes becoming distant as he reminisced.

"I addressed it out loud, and then Beyond becomes visible, asking how I sensed him. I explained my gift to him, and then we got to talking, because it was obvious he was a demon and I was actually really curious about him. And when he told me he was an incubus and unattached to a host at the moment, I asked him why. And he said that there were no gay humans in the area, because he was an incubus that preferred men. And then, he got this speculative look in his eye, and asked if I'd like to host him," Mello finished, a distinctly pleased look in his eyes. He didn't regret what he had done, not one whit, even during the items Beyond became annoying and Mello wanted nothing more than to strangle the incubus.

"And you said yes?" Light asked incredulously, unable to grasp why anyone would want something like an incubus attached to them. L was fucking annoying as it was; it wasn't something that he'd ever, ever embrace willingly. L had sort of been… forced onto him, in a way. It hadn't been his choice.

Mello shrugged, grinning. "Well, yeah. I like guys anyways, and the chance to have a sex demon attached to me was too good to pass up. Why? Are you unhappy with L?" Mello asked, brows furrowing at the thought. He was pretty content with B; so far as he knew, so were the other two in his club.

"Well, let's just say that it wasn't the ideal situation…" Light sighed, scrubbing a hand over his face. At Mello's quirked eyebrow, Light continued, "I'm straight."

Mello's lips twitched upwards into a smirk and he leaned backwards, crossing his arms. He raked his eyes over Light, taking in the perfectly cut and groomed hair, immaculate clothing, and then just nodded. "Mhm. Yeah."

Narrowing his eyes at Mello's disbelief at his claim, Light protested, "Seriously! I am! I don't want to be hosting L! If I could, I'd get rid of him!"

That got Mello's attention. Standing up straight, he let his arms fall to his sides as he asked, "Really? You really want to be rid of him?"

"Yes!" Light examined exasperatedly. He hadn't asked to be a host to L; he wanted the demon gone so he could get back to his normal life, without the presence of distracting male incubi. Male- yeah, and that was what really bothered Light. These confusing thoughts…. He was straight, damnit, and he didn't want nor need any questions about his sexuality!

Mello nodded, his mind working as he said, "You know, I might actually be able to help you with that…"

"Really?" Light asked, perking up and looking at Mello attentively. If there was anything he could do to make L leave, he'd do it. He just wanted the annoying incubus gone.

Mello nodded, smiling and relaxing. "Yeah. Simple, really."

"Tell me!" Light demanded, striding over to Mello and grasping onto his shoulders. Mello teasing him like this was cruel, almost like holding a carrot in front of a horse.

Mello's eyes widened and he backed up, brushing Light's hands off of his shoulders, raising his hands in a defensive position. "Whoa, whoa, okay, hold your horses! Yeesh. L's a demon, right?"

"No shit, Sherlock," Light snorted.

Mello blinked. "That… was really bitchy. You sure you aren't gay?" he asked Light, raising an eyebrow questioningly. Light could protest all he wanted; there were certain times that he just looked like he was starting to lean on the other side of the fence a _little t_ oo heavily. Not that it was Mello's concern, but still. It was funny. Watching Light live blissfully in denial, that is.

"Yes! I'm sure!" Light replied exasperatedly, annoyed at the accusations.

Mello chuckled at Light's defensiveness. "Sensitive about that subject… anyway, you're basically just hosting a demon, so you need to exorcise him."

Light recoiled at the word, an unsure expression flitting over his face. When he thought exorcism, he thought of hellish voices speaking in different languages, body contortions, shit like that. Not getting rid of an incubus like L, who was more of a cute attachment than anything else.

...Hold the fuck up.

Light's mind screeched to a halt as the words replayed in his mind, and then he firmly banished the 'cute' from his vocabulary concerning L. There. Much better.

Though it was true. Not that he'd admit it, though.

"You mean…"

"Exorcism. Like, the _Exorcism of Emily Rose,_ you know? Except without the creepy-ass parts."

"Like hell I'm getting a priest to exorcise me!" Light spluttered, shuddering at the thought.

_Hello, father. My name's Light Yagami, and I was wondering if you'd like to come and exorcise a demon from me. Now, he's not your normal every day, run-of-the-mill demon- he's an incubus…_

Not happening. He didn't even want to envision that conversation.

"Oh, you don't need a priest. What you need is a pentagram and a few good words. The whole key is the sentiment behind it," Mello explained, making Light a little calmer.

"What do you mean?" Light questioned, not sure what Mello was talking about. He knew what a pentagram was, sure, but sentiment?

"You need the pentagram to counteract the bond between you and L- it's like, a magical deflection device or some shit like that. Can't remember, because it's been awhile since I read that one book. But you need the pentagram, and then you need to tell L to leave."

"Sounds too easy," Light said suspiciously.

Scratching the back of his head, Mello amended, "Well, in theory it is, but the kicker is, you need to be _serious_ about not wanting him here. You can't have any positive feelings or second thoughts or any shit like that. You need to want him to leave- you can't want him with you anymore, not a single bit," Mello told him.

Leaning back, Light smiled in relief, closing his eyes. "Well, that's easy, because I _don't_ want him here. He sighed, laughing a bit. "Whew. That's a relief. I thought I'd be stuck with him forever…"

Mello had to smirk at that; he thought that L was pretty safe. Light might think he wanted the incubus gone, but in actuality, Mello suspected that Light liked the incubus a bit more than he let on. But that was for Light to discover on his own…

At that moment, there was a thump and then a blackened figure came tumbling back down thought he ceiling, landing on his back on the floor of the classroom.

"Beyond?" Mello asked disbelievingly, stepping forwards and nudging him with his shoe. The demon's clothes were covered in a fine layer of black ash, and there were a few smudges on his cheek as well. A bit of his hair was singed off, and Beyond groaned as he sat up, slitting an eye open.

"Goddamn," Beyond groaned, coughing once, at which a small puff of black came out of his mouth. He climbed slowly to his feet and shook himself off, sending a small cloud of black ash from his body. "That was harsh…"

"It was what you deserved." That was L's voice, and Light looked up to see him dropping through the ceiling as well, landing gracefully on the balls of his feet with his wings spread out for balance. Standing up straight, L snapped his wings once, and with a crack, they reverted back to their small size, resting flat back on L's shoulderblades. L crossed his arms and stared at Beyond, quirking a brow. "Have I made myself clear?"

"As crystal," Beyond groaned, his eye twitching as he rubbed his blackened cheek, wincing. "I won't try anything like that again… Fuck, that hurt."

"It was no less than you deserved," L said snippily, though a smug, satisfied look was gleaming in his eyes.

"I beg to differ," Beyond muttered, raisign his hands above his head and stracthing. His back popped a few times and then he released his nads, sighing in relief. "Urgh… so, we're good now?" He asked L tentatively, at which his brother nodded.

"Yes. I believe so."

"Right." Beyond sighed with obvious relief, and then turned to Mello. "Let's blow this joint, yeah? No offense, L," He said, glancing back at L, "I think I've experienced all the brotherly bonding I can handle for today."

Mello nodded. "Yeah. Let's get home. I still have homework… " He started out, but when he reached the door, he stopped, tilting his head back over his shoulder at Light. "Remember," he said, "the sentiment's what counts."

And then Mello was gone, Beyond following after him, still shaking black ash from his clothes and muttering about how they were ruined.

And then, they were gone, and Light was once more left alone with L. slowly, he turned to face the now-smiling demon, dreading what the demon was going to say next. If something perverted came out of those pale lips, Light was sure he was going to-

"Well, Light. Shall we follow their example? Let's go home."

Said innocently, there was nothing about those words to raise Light's suspicion, and he eyed the demon warily, trying to get a feel for if the demon was going to molest him on the way home. There was only a slightly mischievous glint in the demon's eyes, but then again, that was always there, no matter what.

"Alright," Light said slowly, tentatively, testing out the waters first.

"Good!" L grinned and then disappeared. A few seconds later, Light felt a slight pressure inside of his head- it wasn't annoying, but it was just intense enough to be _there_.

_Ah, there we go. You can probably feel me more in your mind than you did this morning because I've fed and I'm stronger, less faded now._

Well, that would explain things…

_Of course, the more I'm fed, the stronger I get, and if I were to reside fully in your mind at full strength, it'd probably give you a bad headache. It's why once I'm at full strength, I'll have enough energy to maintain my human form._

_Your point being?_ Light asked.

_Feed me fully one more time, and I'll be out of your mind and I'll be able to stray from you a bit more. You want that, right, Light? So when we get home, you can strip, and-_

It seemed like good things never did last.

The brief, sweet moments of L not insisting he do something sexual were over, gone, and done for. R.I.P.

Goodbye, bearable L. Hello, perverted one.

With a sigh, Light shook his head, returning to his desk to gather his bag and slung it over his shoulder. He walked to the door, but he paused and looked back at the spot that he had been accosted by L at, his cheeks taking on a slight pink tinge as he remembered.

 _Maybe… it wasn't… so bad…_ Light thought to himself, though he mentally dared L to say anything. _That I enjoyed before doesn't mean I want to do it again or that I'll do it when we get home._

And wisely, L kept his mouth shut as Light left the classroom and headed home.

Of course, Light didn't know what the incubus was planning while lurking in the back of Light's mind, silently plotting.

Though, Light probably would have been horrified if he did know. So perhaps it was best that he didn't.


	4. Chapter 4

L was out of Light's head and perched on his bed the moment they set foot in his room. Ignoring the grinning incubus, Light let his bag slide off of his shoulder and locked the door, though there was no need. His sister was at a friends' house for the night, and trusting Light to the house, his parents had went out and wouldn't be back until late that night.

Which left him completely alone with an incubus who was very, very determined to get into his pants- and other part of him as well, no doubt.

Joy…

"Light…" L called from the bed. He had a smirk fixed fully upon pale lips as Light turned to level a suspicious look upon him, patting the bed beside him invitingly. His tail snaked out to point to the spot L was indicating as well, the tip jerking down towards the bed a couple of times in a "come here" gesture.

But Light was not to be taken in. Snorting, he folded his arms and glared at the demon, leaning back against the door- which was the farthest point in the room from L.

"Like hell I'm going to come over there and sit by you," Light snorted contemptuously. The demon had another thing coming if he thought Light would be lured in and taken advantage of so easily. He was not naïve to fall for such unsubtle tactics. "What would we do?" he continued. "Drink tea that you pulled from your ass or something?"

L grinned sharply, hands resting upon his knees to tug them closer to his chest, curling up almost into an upwards-standing ball. "Well… that could be arranged, if you're into that sort of thing," he chuckled mischievously.

Light stared dumbstruck at the demon for a few shocked moments before he shook his head, and coming up to rest on his temple in a gesture of exasperation. "No, L," he said decisively, fixing the demon with a no-nonsense look. "I thought that what we did before… earlier in the classroom would be enough for now."

L started shaking his head even before Light finished speaking, and once he was finished, abruptly stated, "Light. I burn energy continuously. Being outside of your mind, whether incorporeal or not is going to drain me. It's partly why I'm known as a parasite- I can survive inside your mind perhaps indefinitely, but outside of my host…" here L trailed off shaking his head before he continued, "I cannot. At least, not for very long."

Pushing himself off the door, Light leaned forwards to give L a nasty look at that statement. "Then why not just stay inside of my mind and leave me in peace?" he hissed.

Blinking, the demon merely held out a hand in a gesture begging for understandment and simply explained, "Because it's boring, Light. Liken it to spending your whole life trapped inside of your house. You can see and hear what's going on through the windows, but you cannot do anything to influence the outside world. While in your mind, the most I can do is sort through your thoughts and memories, and even they can grow to become scant entertainment."

Light's expression faded to one of contemplation, and he thoughtfully, he slowly said, "I've never… thought about it that way." To be honest, now that L put it in perspective, he felt a bit guilty for trying to encourage L to simply stay within his mind and not bother him. L had human needs and desires, too; he wouldn't want to be cooped up in the same place for a lifetime, so neither would L.

Shrugging, L brought a thumb up to his lips to mouth at it, brushing aside Light's words dismissively. "Why would you have? You've never been stuck inside a person's mind for their lifetime…"

"And that's why you want to be outside so badly?" Light asked, finally feeling as If he understood the reasoning behind the incubus's motives clearly for the first time. "It's why you want to remain corporeal?"

L gave a small smile and bobbed his head, tail flicking and wings fluttering behind him pleasedly. He was glad that Light was coming to understand him. Perhaps it would make him more receptive of his needs…"Yes. I like the human world, Light," L said, holding out his other hand and using it to articulate his words as he explained. "I like the demon realm as well, but incubi and succubae cannot feed off of one another. It must be a human. Granted, there are many demons that get a full meal here and then go back to our realm for a time, because our energy depletes much slower there, but…"

"What?" Light asked, innately curious.

L simply sighed and shrugged, removing his hand from his mouth to speak more clearly. "Well, once you've seen all the demon realm has to offer, it grows boring very quickly. There? It never changes," L shrugged. "It's a constant fixture in time, never changing nor altering. But the human world? Oh, it's so much more interesting. I've been asleep for 50 years- look how much this world has changed during that time! So many new developments and changes! The demon realm is nice, yes, but mundaneness is not. And the human world is never mundane."

Well, that certainly made sense… though Light's few moments of actually sympathizing with L were ruined when the demon smirked and continued, "And because I'd like to stay in the human world and be more than just a spectator, I need you to supply me constantly with food."

Quirking a brow, Light shook his head, feeling as sense of rising hopelessness and irritation welling up within him. "You know, somehow, I thought that this conversation would loop back to that," he muttered, shaking his head. "Goddamn my innate senses…"

"Light," L said firmly, shifting to lean forwards and spear Light with an intent gaze. "You should have known what you had gotten into the first moment I announced what I was."

"I didn't ask for this!" Light cried incredulously, slashing a hand in front of him in anger. It's not like he had _wanted_ L around in the first place! He hadn't even believed in beings such as L until the goddamn demon had appeared in front of him earlier this morning!

L nodded amicably, raising a single finger in the air as he stated, "No, not directly. But your subconscious did."

Light froze at that, brows drawing together in confusion as he eyes the incubus perched upon his bed. "My- what the hell are you talking about?" Light queried suspiciously.

"Light. Your desires are so strong, they send out almost a…" L trailed off, a look of frustration crossing his face momentarily as he searched for the right word to aid him in his explanation. "…A beacon to beings such as myself. It was only the fact that your family is under my protection that prevents you or any other member of your family from being targeted by others of my kind."

Silent for a few seconds, Light soon spoke up, asking quietly, "…Is that what you meant when you told me that I was under your protection?"

L nodded. "Yes. As long as you are my host, no other will attempt to invade neither you nor any of your family. We sex demons are very honorable when it comes to other's Hosts."

"…And I'm very thankful to you for that, L…" Light told him truthfully, "but it doesn't mean that I want to be obligated to strip down and… and masturbate whenever you decide you want a snack!"

"I would not abuse the privilege of being hosted by one such as you that way, Light. I take only what I need to survive. And I've told you- after 50 years without food, I need it desperately. My body needs time to recover and restore my energy, and as a result, it's working overtime to try to catch up with the 50 years I've been asleep. Think of it as a bear fresh out of hibernation- what do they do when they first wake up?"

Ah, and here, Light knew what this was leading to. "…They eat."

"Exactly," L nodded, face carefully inscrutable and neutral as he continued. "They eat, because their bodies are starved. And I am at critical levels right now, Light. Even maintaining my form outside of your mind like this is draining to me right now. If I was fully fed and healthy, instead of having just come out of a 50-year long sleep, I would not be so desperate. But as it is… I must request that you feed me."

"Well… that's rather romantic, isn't it?" Light bit out sarcastically, eyes narrowing into annoyed slits. "There's really no love in this relationship, is there? Just, 'I need food. Masturbate now,'" he finished in a commanding voice, meant to be a mockery of L's own husky one.

"Love…?" L's brows furrowed at this unexpected turn of events, a frown starting to subtly tug the corners of his pale lips down. "Why would there be love? I know for a fact that you do not love me- I doubt you even like me. Though... I do care for you, Light. You are interesting, and from what I have seen of your memories, you do not seem unnecessarily cruel nor spiteful. And… I care for all of my Hosts, Light."

Taken aback, Light was speechless for a moment before he recovered himself, folding his arms and sighing as he answered, "It's not that I don't like you L, I just don't like your mannerism towards sex. You might regard it as simply a means to get food, but to human beings… it's much more intimate."

And here L thought for a moment, biting at his thumb as his mind raced, before he spoke up, slowly and quietly asking, "…Would you be more willing if I presented my request in a different manner?"

Not on his life. "No," Light said resolutely. "I just… I don't always feel like doing that whenever you want me to." It's not like he could become turned on simply at the snap of L's fingers. Though, knowing the demon, that would no doubt be appealing to him.

"If I were to get you in the mood?" L grinned at this, shifting out of his crouch and slipping to his feet. Light instantly turned wary at this, not liking the way L's grin seemed to be on the brink of twisting into a leer. "I remember you quite liked my hands…" L said suggestively, tail lashing behind him wickedly.

"L. No," Light reiterated, stepping backwards and holding out his hand in a gesture for L to stop. "Not right now. Just… get back in my head, alright?" Light muttered, turning away and waving his hand in shooing motions. "Maybe later, or in the morning."

That little-"Oh, for God's sake, Light," L hissed, folding his arms and leveling a furious glare at Light. "I've had quite enough of your stubbornness."

"And I'm sick of your insistence!" Light yelled, returning L's glare, refusing to back down. "I'm tired of you continuously insisting I masturbate just so that you can have a full stomach or whatever the hell you regard it as!"

"It's what I live off of!" L shot back, angry now, his tail lashing angrily back and forth, barbed end looking positively dangerous as it whipped around. Black energy started crackling at his fingertips, heralding just how angry L was. "I need it to survive, and you withholding and refusing to give me what I need is as good as slowly killing me!"

"Then go and find someone else to feed off of, because I want you gone!" Light retaliated. "I won't just strip and masturbate at your say-so, L! I won't be your meal ticket!"

"Light," L hissed, black eyes burning brightly, red flickering around the edges of his pupil. "I am attached to you. There is no getting around this, whether you like it or not. Now," he continued, stepping closer to Light, "either you feed me, or I take what I need by force."

"I hope that you're not implying rape, L," Light said venomously, straightening up and disregarding the way L stepped closer threateningly, seeming to loom over Light despite his slightly shorter stature.

"Not rape," L replied, his eyes narrowing. "I cannot feed off of rape- it is a safeguard to prevent my species from feeding off of unwilling humans whenever they please. But I can force you to become willing, if need be."

"I'd like to see you try," Light hissed, in his anger not realizing how his words could be taken. It was as much a blatant invitation for L.

L's eyes opened wide for a split second before he smiled darkly, nodding his head curtly. "Fine."

Before Light had a chance to respond, L's arm slashed out and knocked Light backwards, onto his bed. He landed with a _fwump_ and before he had time to raise himself up, the same iron bands that had entrapped his wrists earlier at the school returned to curl around his wrists, poking up from his mattress.

He leveled a furious glare at L as the demon approached, tail snapping and whipping behind him in anger.

"What the hell, L?!" Light asked angrily, tugging his arms. "Not this shit again!"

"I've told you, Light," L said, hopping on the bed and crawling over Light's prone body, hovering over him on hands and knees, " I'll take what I need by force if I have to. And if that means restraining you, then that is what I shall do." There was a dangerous, desperate look within L's eyes, something that indicated that L would be getting what he needed one way or another. If Light had been a lesser man, he might have quailed under such a look directed at him, but Light was not the type. Instead, he met L's gaze with a furious one of his own, leg flashing out to kick L.

However, L was able to twist away and grab the leg as it came at him, demon reflexes flaring in self-defense. Hissing under his breath, L forced the leg down and silently, more iron binding snaked out of the bed and entrapped Light's legs, preventing any more actions against L.

"L!" Light yelled furiously, twisting in a futile effort to get free. "This is ridiculous. Let me go!"

Eyes narrowing, L sat back and shook his head stubbornly. "No."

"You fucking demon," Light cursed, but suddenly froze as L's hands started undoing his belt, flicking the prong out of the hole agilely and slipping it out of the belt loops fluidly, dropping it to the floor. The glint in L's eyes dared Light to say or do anything, and rebelliously, Light glared back twisting within the bonds that restrained him. "Let me go," Light hissed.

L ignored that in favor of unbuttoning Light's trousers, drawing both pants and underwear silently down Light's legs, snapping his fingers to remove the bonds only momentarily so he could take the clothing articles fully of Light before they reappeared once more around Light's ankles with another snap of L's fingers.

It left Light bare and fully exposed to L, unable to resist as the incubus took his limp flesh firmly in hand and began stroking it with a look of set determination upon his face. Light shuddered and bucked his hips up into L's touch, unable to help himself as the pale, electrified fingers danced along his length teasingly.

Biting his lips to prevent himself from crying out, Light glared up at L defiantly, refusing to succumb to the pleasure the incubus was gifting him with.

Bat wings fluttering agitatedly behind him, L leaned forwards to hover over Light, staring straight into his eyes. "Don't try to make me believe you don't like this," L said quietly, yet firmly. Light only glared more fiercely at him, trying to shift away from L, only to be stopped by the iron bonds.

Quirking a brow at Light's persistence, L stopped his actions momentarily to lean forwards, slowly undoing the buttons to Light's white shirt, pushing both shirt ad tan blazer down his arms. L snapped his fingers once more to let the bonds dissipate, push the clothes off of Light's arms, and then another snap of his fingers and the iron rings returned.

But this time, L didn't renew his assault on Light's body. As the bonds reformed around Lights' wrists, L shuddered, swaying unsteadily above Light, tail and wings falling limp as his eyes slipped closed and a hand was brought up to rest on his temple.

Seeing L suddenly seem to weakened disturbed Light enough to ask, despite what L was attempting to do to him, "L… is there something wrong?"

L shook his head, black hair waving gently with the motions. He looked as if he were to topple over, and it took him a moment before he was able to reply. "I... using those bonds drained my strength. I can't… I need more, Light," he murmured shakily, black eyes snapping open and fixing upon Light with a positively _hungry_ look.

"Need more..? What the hell are you talking about?!" Light exclaimed, asking the question with a high level of distrust in his voice, narrowing his eyes at L. He wished he could move away, but goddamn these bonds! Light cursed them to hell and back in the corner of his mind.

"Sex, Light," L said quietly but fervently, eyes opening wide, hands resting upon Light's shoulders as he leaned down to spear Light with an intent look. "I need full sex to recover. Only an orgasm from you that way will give me the energy I need. It's not enough otherwise…"

Light froze, shocked at L's words and the implications that came with them before he spurred into action. "Like _fuck_ I'm having sex with you!" he yelled, arching his body in an attempt to throw L off of him. L hung on, however, and slipped down Light's body to rest between his thighs, at eye level with Light's aroused cock.

He flicked his eyes up to meet Light's furious- and strangely apprehensive- ones, quirking a brow. "Frankly, Light, I don't think you have a choice," L said firmly, before he grasped Light's thighs firmly and put his tongue out to lick almost cattishly at Light's cock.

And fuck if it didn't feel good, Light had time to think, because L's tongue was hot and tingled with the same electricity that crackled at the tips of his fingers. Not strong enough to be painful, just enough to send little tingles racing up and down his length, left in the wake of the strokes of L's soft, smooth tongue. Light was all-too-willing to allow this, but when L hitched himself forwards and his hands started trailing inwards, farther up his thighs and down, Light snapped taut, panicking. "Damn it, L! Not like… not like this!" he panted, trying to squirm away and prevent those hands from going any further to where Light didn't want them.

"Hush, Light. You brought it upon yourself." And then, the demon rolled his eyes, fangs baring in a mirthless, hard smile as he dabbled his fingers in the precum shining on the tip of Light's cock, before trailing them down to the cleft of his rear. "Besides, it's not like you haven't done this with anyone else-"

"What the hell are you talking about, L?!" Light exclaimed, a flash of disbelief crossing over his face. He turned his head to stare straight at L as he growled out, "I _am_ a virgin, you idiot!"

L froze, his large obsidian eyes widening to epic proportions as he froze, hand loosening around Light's erection. "What?" he whispered, looking up through long, shaggy bangs, regarding Light with incredulousy. "This is… you're a _virgin?_ " he breathed.

Mind frantically going back to hastily scan over Light's memories, L could find no evidence that Light had ever engaged in sex with another human. Which meant that Light was being truthful. Which meant that L had been about to…

Light glared at the insensitive sex demon, flicking sweaty caramel-colored hair out of his eyes. "Of course," he hissed venomously. "Why do you think I was so reluctant to do this? I hadn't planned on having my first experience with sex as having a demon's dick shoved up my ass!"

L flinched at that, recoiling slightly. "I…" he trailed off, at a loss for words. Guilt overtook him them- he hadn't planned on this happening. He had planned to seduce Light, perhaps persuade him gently to masturbate or something of the sort by subtly arousing him, but things had spiraled out of control, his anger making him snap and his hunger and demon instincts to overtake him.

He needed food; he craved it, a gnawing hole having been created in his stomach after 50 years of sleep and no food. Even now, he felt his wings and tail begin the slightest trembles, felt his body begin weakening. His fit of anger and use of power in using the bonds to restrain Light had sapped him of whatever energy he'd gained from Light from the past two orgasms, and it was taking a toll on his body.

He was in dire need of sexual energy, but this… what he was doing was wrong. Even as an incubus, the very embodiment of sex and lust, he understood how important a human's first time with sex was. It was a huge hurdle to cross, that loss of virginity, and L couldn't, in good conscience, simply take Light's without his consent, however willing L was sure Light would become during the act itself.

He might have been a demon, but he still had his morals and standards. Light deserved better than this for his first experience with sex.

He withdrew his fingers and sat back, head bowed as guilt wracked through him. "Light," he whispered, the regretful tone gaining Light's attention. "I… I truly am sorry, but you don't understand."

L held up his hand, still not meeting Light's angry eyes. L's pale hand was trembling, the skin stretched tight around the long, fragile-looking bones. "My energy levels are dangerously depleted. You don't understand… my body has been pushed to the very brink, and I'm starving. I need food, I _need_ some sort of sexual contact from you so I won't die, and it needs to be more powerful than a meager orgasm caused by a handjob."

Light's eyes softened upon hearing L's words, sensing the true regret and hearing the desperation in his husky voice. "L… I'm sorry, but I don't want my first time to be like this. This doesn't feel right to me, and though I understand you need food, if you persist down this path, I'll fight you every step of the way. I won't submit willingly."

"Then what do you propose, Light?" L asked, finally raising his head, regarding Light with desperation in his eyes. "I've not lived this long only to die at the hands of your stubbornness. Something must be done, and soon, or I fear I will fade."

Light had nothing to say to that. Tina deep breath, he closed his eyes, mind racing through his options.

L had said... the incubus had said that he needed an orgasms more powerful than one caused by a handjob. Okay. So, the demon obviously needed something more than that. Right. There were a lot of options, right?

…Well, maybe there weren't.

He refused to be taken by L; that would not be happening. He would not have his first time be taken by a demon. So maybe he could… persuade the demon to give him a blowjob or something?

No; that was about the same as a handjob, and he didn't think he could ask something like that of L, not really.

But what else was there? The incubus needed something; alright, so he needed actual sex. The whole shebang. Right.

Light blinked as the realization hit him, fingers twitching within his binds as he thought.

…So.

Well, okay.

He could… he could do that.

It wasn't how he had hoped to have his first time go, but… it was _something_ , wasn't it? If it would help L…

Well, he didn't really want the incubus to die. To go away and leave him alone, certainly, but not… not _die_.

He could. He could try that. He could do it.

Steeling himself, Light looked up, gazing at L speculatively. The demon's heart-shaped face was pale, skin appearing to be stretched tight over his cheekbones, the dark circles ringing his large eyes standing out in stark relief against the bleached skin. Well, L certainly wasn't unappealing, Light thought, though he knew he was being stingy in his criticism of L's appearance.

He wasn't a woman by any means, but there was a certain sly, fey look to L that appealed to Light in an odd way. And remembering earlier this morning, when L had turned on his seductive-incubus-mode and had come onto Light…

He shivered at the remembrance. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. Yeah, it wasn't his ideal thought of a first time, but Light was a male, and a very hormonal, teenaged boy at that, and the thought of sex in any form was extremely arousing to him. Even thinking about it sent a flash of heat through his stomach, anticipation curling in his groin at the thought of it.

Shuddering as mental images of L sprawled underneath him flashed through his mind, it was the final brick in his mental wall of reasoning. So maybe, he really did want this. It didn't make him gay, certainly, but he couldn't deny that the thought of actually having sex with L was alluring. Well... and he was a sex demon- there was no reason to be ashamed of wanting L, was there? He probably had some special seductive aura or something…

Steeling himself, he called L's name, making the demon's eyes snap open, wide obsidian gaze focusing fully and intensely on Light. There was a hungry, desperate look to his black eyes that sent shivers down Light's spine. Now that he had decided to do this, decided he _wanted_ this, he could barely hold himself in check, hot blood rushing through his veins and making him almost tremble in excitement.

"Light?" L asked, and the openness of L's face at the inquiry only served to heighten Light's desire of the demon. "Do you have some sort of idea?"

Light nodded, forcing himself to remain calm. "Yeah, release me first, though. This is kind of uncomfortable."

"Ah." L nodded and snapped his fingers quietly. Immediately, the rough ropes unwrapped themselves from Light's wrists, receding back into the bed and disappearing as If they had never been there. Light sat up, rubbing his sore, reddened wrists gratefully.

L sat back, cocking his head to the side, patiently awaiting Light's idea. It was a bit hard to focus, with the gnawing hole in his stomach taking over his attention. It was probably the reason he didn't notice Light shift up, muscles tensing.

And then, in a lightning-quick move, too fast for L to react to, he pushed L off of him. The momentum sent L sprawling back on Light's bed, the impact of his back upon the mattress knocking his breath from him momentarily, black eyes wide and stunned.

Light grinned and shifted himself to straddle L, snatching both of L's slim wrists in his hand and pinning them to the bed, above L's head. Looking down upon L, the fact that he had a demon of all things, trapped underneath him… it was a very powerful, ready feeling and Light reveled in it.

Shifting, Light braced his free hand on the bed next to L's head, relieving some of his weight onto that hand and leaned down close to L's face. The thin, pale face was a picture of utter shock at the sudden reversal in position, but that was quickly being overtaken by a mixture of apprehension and anger, the mixed emotions flashing over his drawn face.

"This is very reminiscent of not too long ago… I believe you had me in quite a similar position as I have you in right now." Light's smirk widened even as L's pale lips twisted downwards in displeasure, his tail curling and uncurling in angry motions upon the bed. Pleased at the way things were turning out, Light's amber eyes nonetheless narrowed as he continued, "It doesn't feel good to be overpowered in this way, does it, L?"

"Is that what this is, Light?" L hissed, yanking his arms in an attempt to free them from Light's grip, but it was to no avail. Extremely displeased and somewhat apprehensive at being at Light's mercy like this, L brought his tail up and jabbed the pointed tip into Light's side in an attempt to force Light to release him.

Light let out a yelp at being prodded so harshly by the sharp end of L's black tail. He turned his head to the side, glaring fiercely at it as he shifted more upwards so his weight was supported on his knees and he wouldn't topple over.

Cursing under his breath, Light grabbed ahold of the annoying appendage, holding it tightly within his grasp to prevent getting painfully poked by it again.

L froze at the contact, eyes widening as his tail was clutched in Light's hands. It provoked an oddly pleasurable feeling, having his tail held by someone, and he had to bite his lip to prevent a sound of shocked surprise from being issued forth.

Light only grinned upon seeing L's surprise and he held L's tail down, keeping it firmly in place to prevent any future jabbings. "This isn't revenge, L," Light said, shaking his head. At L's dry look, he backtracked somewhat. "Well, maybe a little bit. But it's not the main idea."

"Then what is this?" L growled, lifting his hips and trying to scoot to the left and further away from Light.

"You need food."

Light's blunt statement stopped L short.

"Yes…" L drew out, quirking a suspicious black brow, but allowing Light to go on.

Light shook his head, letting his grip on L's tail go slightly, afraid that he was grasping it too tightly. L had looked distinctly uncomfortable when he had first taken ahold of it. L's tail went limp in his grip, relaxing as it was released and relieved, Light continued, telling L, "But I'm not willing to bottom for you this first time around."

L's black eyes narrowed, seeing the turn this was taking and not liking it in the least. "Your point?"

Light opened his mouth, and then promptly closed it. Goddamn… he didn't want to just go right out and say it- he still was inexperienced enough to get embarrassed by saying such things. Instead, he opted to go around the issue for now. "You can still get food this way, right? You don't have to be on top, you just need my sexual energy to feed off of."

L blinked, not expecting this, nodded suspiciously and quietly said, "…Yes. As long as you orgasm, I'll be able to feed off of it." Oh, he knew where this was going…

Sighing, Light released L's wrists and tail to lean back and rub his hand through his hair. "L… I really don't want to do this-"

"The erection poking into my thigh says that you're lying, Light," L quickly said, cutting Light off. He shifted to draw up his leg, rubbing the thigh against Light's length. The human let out a strangled gasp at the contact, closing his eyes briefly before opening them once more.

Okay. Fine. Light's eyes narrowed as he decided to hell with it and laid all his cards on the table and firmly said, "L. I'm willing to do this with you- to have sex, as long as _I'm_ not the one on bottom."

L stopped in his movements, glaring up at Light. "That's cruel."

Light quirked a brow haughtily. "What?"

Huffing, L's head lifted and then dropped back onto the bed in irritation, trying to think of a way to force Light to understand why he didn't want to be in this position. "Light… I'm a demon- a very powerful one. I'm not- I'm not comfortable being in this position, in power to a human. I have no idea what you'll do to me-"

Light shook his head, not caring for what L was saying. He was not one to hurt others simply because they displeased him, wasn't one to take advantage of other's weaknesses. "I won't be deliberately cruel to you, L."

"How do I know that? I've known you for only the past day, Light. And from what I've seen, I really don't think you like me, Light. How do I know that you won't harm me while in a weakened state to take out your irritation with me? I may be a demon, but I do feel pain and hurt like any other living being."

"You have such a little opinion of me, L."

"Millennia of dealing with humans have made me quite distrustful of them. If you've seen what I've seen and experienced what I have, you'd be leery of letting your body be under the control of one, too."

"That may be so, L, but you'll have to either trust me not to harm you or settle with me jacking off. Your choice."

And with that, Light sat back, folding his arms as he allowed L a moment to think.

L… L was not happy about this. He didn't relish the thought of giving up control to anyone, much less a human when he was in such a weakened state. How embarrassing, to have been brought low and forced into this position by a mere human… Allow the human to top? Ridiculous, L snorted mentally, eyes narrowing in annoyance.

…And yet… the thought… was not …. _displeasing_.

Worrisome, certainly, but not… _not erotic_. Light was certainly very handsome, more so than any of his previous Hosts. And there was just something about Light that was special, that made L a little more… disinclined to _not_ do this.

And already, he could feel his inhibitions crumbling as he thought about it, his desperate need for food, for energy, overtaking his misgivings at the whole situation. Perhaps if he were not so damn hungry, he could have resisted, persuaded Light to give in or make do with some other form of orgasm until he could seduce Light into giving in, but this was not the case.

Hunger was clawing at his stomach, making him lightheaded and willing to say anything if he could just be satisfied. It was a mindless, all-consuming hunger that made him willing to say _yes_ , if only he could be satisfied, fully satisfied for the first time in 50 years.

And it was the hunger that drove him to open his mouth and issue a quiet, "Alright."

Light blinked, cocking his head; from wheat he had seen of the incubus, he hadn't through L would be willing to go along with this. He would have thought L would decline, to demand Light to release him and be satisfied with him simply masturbating.

L's agreement… "You're sure?" Light asked tentatively, shifting forwards so that his face was only a few centimeters away from L's own, staring into hungry, desperate obsidian eyes. He released L's tail, finding that it only lay limply upon the bed to his relief, and brought his hand up to cup L's cheek, searching his pale face for any sign of trickery.

"Yes. But you must understand," L continued, eyes open wide, "that I've never… I've never been in this certain position. Being who I am, I was always reluctant to let someone overpower me in that way. If I allow this," and here L's eyes narrowed and his hands clenched tight, fisting in the sheets, "you _will not_ abuse the trust I'm willing to give to you. Do you understand?"

Light stared hard into L's eyes, searching them, before he nodded. L was asking him not to cause him any pain that wasn't necessary; he could do that. "I promise," he told L, injecting as much honesty into his voice as he could. "I won't do anything to break your trust."

L paused for a moment, before he relaxed somewhat in Light's grip, although his body, as a whole, remained tense. Turning his head away, L muttered, "This was not how I was planning for the night to go…"

"What?" Light hadn't caught all of that. But L shook his head, dismissing the words and turned his head back to Light.

"You do know how to do this, right?"

…Whoa. Hold up.

Light's eyes widened upon being asked the question- theory and practice were two very different things. Sure, he'd seen a few of his sister's yaoi mangas left open on her bed when he went to go and help her with homework, and a few times, when she'd left to go to the bathroom, he'd flipped through a few- just out of curiosity of course. So he knew how this worked, but actually applying it, so to speak…

L saw the hesitancy and unsurely on Light's face and grimaced. Well, Light was a virgin, after all, so he supposed he shouldn't be surprised… Still.

Sighing, L's tail flicked upon the bedsheets, prodding Light in the side once more- but gently, so as not to hurt him but more to gain his attention. "Let me up," L sighed, shifting restlessly underneath Light's heavier mass. "We'll have to make some adjustments."

Light quirked a brow at L's words, and the incubus rolled his eyes. "I'm not planning on doing anything to you, Light. You don't know how to do this, and I do. If you want to be on top, I need preparation, and as you don't know how to do it, I'll have to take care of it."

"Oh." Light nodded and released L's wrists, sitting back. L sat up, and Light eyed him- L still had all of his clothes on. "You'll need to take those off," Light told him, at which the incubus leveled an annoyed look at Light, already in the process of taking his shirt off.

"I know that," L hissed, pulling his long-sleeved, white shirt up and over his head, tossing it next to Light's own clothes onto the floor.

L actually had quite the nice body, Light noted, raking his eyes over L's form while the incubus was distracted unzipping his jeans. Lightly toned, smooth, white skin, little hair, and a slim waist…

Very nice. Perhaps this wouldn't be so bad after all…

And then, L shifted, slipping off his worn jeans, and Light's mouth went dry upon seeing L's long, nicely muscled legs and slim hips. L…

Seeing him like this, it was a very alluring sight, and Light found he could scarcely tear his eyes as L rose to his knees in front of Light, pushing the human back so that he could straddle his hips. L's exposed cock brushed against his own as L settled onto his thighs, and Light had to suppress a groan at the jolt of pure arousal that ran through him at the contact.

L noticed Light's intense eyes upon him- it was hard not to, with the intensity emanating from the lovely amber depths. "It's alright to stare, Light," L told him matter-of-factly, seeing Light jolt as his words penetrated the silence of the room. "I'm an incubus. I was born to be desirable to the eyes of humans, no matter their sex." He gave Light a little smile then, a bit shaky, as if he were trying to reassure himself instead of Light. "In fact, I'd be more bothered if you didn't stare. I'd worry that I was losing my touch."

Light grinned at that, suddenly feeling much more at ease. Reaching up, he gently grasped L's hips, pulling him a bit closer so that he was resting more firmly and comfortably upon his thighs. "You don't need to worry about losing your touch, L," he teased the incubus slightly.

L blinked at that, cocking his head. But he had assumed, due to Light's reluctance… "And here I thought you didn't like males…"

Light paused momentarily, but then his face shifted, lips tilting upward in the very beginning of a smile. "You're the exception," Light told him. "I don't have a choice, really. But… I also am grateful that it was you and not some other incubus. I don't think I'd want to be with any other male but you."

Light purposely didn't exclude succubae, and L picked up on that, lips turning down into a frown. "But you'd be with a female?"

"Like I said, only exception, L," Light reminded the incubus, reaching up to tap L's temple lightly. "Remember?"

"Huh. Evasive," L muttered, tail flicking about almost absentmindedly behind him, the smooth surface sliding over Light's bare legs, the friction creating an almost tickling sensation. Shaking his head, L dismissed the thought and shifted forwards, bracing one hand on the bed and resting all of his weight on his knees, rising up higher to hover over Light's legs.

"L, what are you-" Light started confusedly, but L cut him off by shaking his head, obsidian-black eyes rising to meet Light's in an intense stare.

"Hold me up a bit," L told Light quietly, placing his free right hand on Light's and constricting, making Light's hand grip his hip tighter. Light did so, and L nodded, pleased. "Yes, just like that."

And ten, L let go of Light's hand and brought his right hand up, staring unblinkingly at it while he rubbed his fingers together.

Light's brows furrowed as he shifted underneath L, trying to get more comfortable on the bed. "What are you doing?"

"Lubrication," L replied, and then looked down at Light, tilting his head to the side. The motion caused some of L's shaggy hair to fall to the side, exposing his white throat and pointed ears. It made him look fey and unnatural, combined with the wings Light could just barely see rising from over L's shoulders and the tail that was fwipping about restlessly behind him.

And it hit Light, so very suddenly, that he was about to actually have sex. With a sex _demon_ nonetheless.

How odd.

The bizarreness of the situation struck Light as somewhat humorous, and he had to stifle a sudden chuckle at the thought. L's fingers paused in their rubbing motion and he cocked his head, quirking a brow questioningly at Light.

"What?"

"Nothing, L," Light dismissed. His eyes locked upon L's fingers that were now gleaming with a clear, wet, seemingly slippery substance and he jerked his chin at L's fingers. "What is that?"

"This?" L held up his fingers, allowing Light to see that all five of them were coated in the substance. "This is lubrication. One of the advantages to being an incubus is that we provide our own all-purpose lubrication. It takes a bit of energy," L said, wincing a bit at that, "but it's really very useful, and can be produced from anywhere- all it takes is energy and a bit of friction."

"Oh," Light nodded, and then seeing L lean forwards slightly, lowering his hand, he blinked. "You're going to…"

L nodded, looking mildly uncomfortable as his hand paused, resting on the juncture just below where his tail attached to his spine. "Yes. One of the things I've learned after being hosted by numerous men- and from B, in our little impromptu talk earlier today- is that preparation is necessary for this. You said that you don't know how to do this, and as such, I'll simply spare you the fumbling and do it myself."

Taking a deep breath, L muttered, looking away, "Of course, I've never done this before, either, so it's a bit touch-and-go…"

"You've never done this?" Light asked incredulously, staring up at the grimacing incubus. "But… you've been hosted by men! Surely you've topped?"

"No," L said quietly, looking back down to Light. "I never deigned to fully have intercourse with them, one way or the other. I rarely chose to take a corporeal form while attached to them, as I had no desire to. I simply stayed in their minds and gave them erotic dreams to orgasm from and fed off of them from within. Those that I did come out for, I rarely stayed corporeal for long, and if I did engage in physical acts with them, it never went so far as penetration, because my hosts very rarely evoked any desire in me."

Light's eyes narrowed in irritation at this, and his hands gripped L's slim hips tighter, which was no doubt a bit uncomfortable if L's sudden wince was anything to go by. "Hypocrite," Light hissed. "So you're as much as a virgin as I am in this matter."

"No," L denied. "In the years before Beyond accidentally cursed me, there were quite a few succubae that I was involved with."

"Oh." Feeling contrite, Light relented, relaxing his grip upon L's hips.

The incubus sighed and shrugged, wings flapping a few times subconsciously in nervous anticipation. "May I continue?"

Light nodded. "Yeah. Go ahead."

"Thank you," L muttered, and then taking a deep breath and bracing himself, he raised his tail higher out of the way and slowly slipped his hand down, trailing down the cleft of his ass cheeks until he reached the little puckered entrance.

Here he paused, taking another deep, steadying breath.

From what he'd heard from Beyond and watching other men's fantasies, this was necessary unless he wanted the experience to be painful. Provided, he'd really rather be doing this to Light rather than himself, but Light wasn't cooperating and he could feel the aching gnawing getting worse, having to had expend some of his energy to make the lubrication coating his fingers, so he had to resort to this.

But at least it was him doing this, and not Light. He didn't think… as much as he cared for Light, he wasn't quite ready to trust the human that far as of yet. Demons were flighty, generally distrustful creatures due to past experiences with humans, and L was no exception.

The closest he'd ever gotten to trusting a human fully was Light's grandfather, and part of that was because the man was so old there was nothing he could actually do to L to harm him. And from careful examination of the man's mind in the few years L had been with him, he had no desire whatsoever to harm L at all.

And then, there was Light… for all intents and purposes, he didn't seem like the type to go back on his word, and that was the sole reason L gave him the slightest amount of trust. The sole reason that he was even willing to allow Light to be the penetrator for this act was based on the fact that examination of his mind and actions, and that his grandfather wanted L to be attached to him, proved that he was able to be trusted.

But it didn't mean that he was entirely comfortable with this. Beyond had said that it would be painful, from the few experiences in which he had bottomed for other incubi or humans- Beyond was much more trusting than L was- and that this was the only way to make it less so.

And L didn't exactly relish pain. So there was this.

He bit his lip and clenched the sheets tightly in his bracing hand as he forced himself to proceed, rubbing the lubrication around on the little pucker. It felt weird, L thought as he closed his eyes, focusing wholly on the task at hand.

Foreign and weird, for he was not one that was born to like this, like Beyond was, and was not something he'd ever imagined himself doing. Still, he persisted, recalling Beyond's words from earlier that day.

_Preparation? Oh you're actually gonna do it with your host? You must really like him, because you were always kind of a prude, never wanting to do stuff like that with any of your humans._

_But the way you need to go about it is simple in theory, but a bit more complicated in real life. Dry friction can hurt, so you need to make sure the outside is lubed up too, to make the actual movement easier. And then, you slip one finger inside, and from there, it's relatively simple. Just make sure it's wet and lubed up enough, or it's gonna hurt. Go slowly, because the muscle needs time to actually stretch and adjust. If you take it slow enough, it shouldn't hurt other than a sort of burning and a weird stretch._

_The trick to actually make to feel good is the prostate, L. It's hard to explain- it's almost like a small… nodule? Yeah, nodule that's located in the inner walls. Feels amazing as all fuck if you rub it- Mello's got pretty good fingers, or so Near tells me… Whoa, sorry, sorry! Didn't mean to freak you out with the details!_

_But anyway… you find that, and everything's good. You finish the prep, make sure everything's wet and stretched, and then from there, it's pretty much like regular sex._

_If you want, L, I could show you- Hey, hey, I was kidding! Though, I dunno… with the curse and all, you might just like it… if I remember right… hey, hey! Calm down- I know you're still angry about that, but- watch where you're lobbing those fireballs, L- ACK!_

Right. Beyond was a bit annoying, but he could be a veritable source of information. Just slip one finger inside indeed…

Snorting quietly to himself, L shook his head. And then, although he was reluctant to do it- because this was not something he'd ever really wanted to do- he made himself bend his fingers and twist his wrist, slipping his index finger through the ring of muscle and inside of himself.

Oh, fuck-

L choked on a gasp, his eyes widening as his inner muscles clamped down on that solitary, intruding finger.

It felt so weird, but… fuck if it didn't feel… good. It felt good, and mindlessly, he added another finger, ignoring the stretch of adding it too early in lieu of rubbing the two around, little shocks of pleasure shooting down his spine from the feeling. His muscles rippled around the intrusion, as if they were trying to draw his fingers deeper, and in a mindless, desperate need to sate the desire burning through him, he pushed them as far as they would go, fingers of his free hand clenching in frustration as they were not able to go as deep as L craved them to.

His ink-black locks fell into his eyes as he allowed his head to drop, shifting his legs wider in a bid to allow his fingers to travel deeper within himself. God, it just felt- it felt so good, better than any sex he'd had with succubae. For some reason, it seemed as if his inner walls were overly sensitive, and through his haze, his mind was able to lock onto the thought that perhaps, Beyond's curse had affected more than just what he could feed off of.

He'd kill the-

His fingers suddenly shifted much deeper as he moved his hips forwards just a margin, and they pressed up against a little nub within himself, making his mind go blank as a bolt of pure heat shot through him, making any thoughts vanish in the wake of pure, unadulterated ecstasy. Relentlessly, his fingers never stilling, L pressed and rubbed his fingers over his prostate, little shivers wracking his body at the feeling.

If it felt like this with just his fingers- he shuddered at the thought of what it would feel like when Light was fully sheathed within him. Big and hard and filling him up to the brim-

He gasped once more, feeling his blood begin to churn within his body at the erotic ministrations and thoughts running through his mind, going straight to his cock and making it start to harden. A thin sheen of sweat started forming at his temples as he shifted his hips restlessly, unable to keep still as L's middle and index finger rubbed and scissored relentlessly within his own ass.

Light watched, transfixed as L's closed eyes squeezed tightly shut, a gasp forced between his pale lips, wings fluttering and twitching restlessly upon his back, tail writhing upon the bed. He saw L's cock start to harden, rising slowly from the nest of black curls at its base as he shifted agitatedly on top of him.

L's own cock and warm skin rubbing over his own made desire start to curl at the base of his stomach, blossoming into full-blown arousal. He blinked, trying to clear his mind, to see that L's eyes had slid open, glazed with pleasure and the slightest hint of worry.

Seeing this, Light's brows furrowed and one of his hands slid upwards from L's hip to curl around the side of his face, urging it down and closer to his own. "L? What's wrong?" he breathed, thumb rubbing gently over a sharp cheekbone.

L's lips parted, trembling as he licked them, finding them to have gone dry and shakily replied, "I… I don't know… he said that it would be uncomfortable, but it's not… and... oh, God, it's hard to think, but I don't want to stop…." L gasped the last part, blinking once, eyes opening wide, as wide as they were able to go, fixing upon Light's. "Beyond. Beyond did this…the curse…"

"L? What do you-!" Light's startled, confused words were cut off as he saw L's glazed look be wiped off of his face, replaced with one of frustration and desire. L slipped his fingers out, bringing it up to rub the fingers together in hasty motions, a thick, clear shine quickly becoming visible upon them.

"I don't- can't wait anymore," L snarled, shaking his head, regarding Light from under jagged bangs. Light felt a thrill of mixed apprehension and lust run down his spine, seeing L as he was, wild in lustful abandon. His pointed ears poked out from a thicket of black spikes becoming weighted down by droplets of sweat, shining on his skin and forcing his hair down, to fall around his shoulders and into his black eyes, burning brightly with lust and holding the slightest hint of red to them.

His fingers fully coated in clear lubrication, L shifted quickly and fluidly backwards so that he was resting more firmly atop Light's thigh. Before Light had a chance to recover or even ask what L meant to do, his cock was grasped firmly in L's hand, lubricated fingers slicking the heated flesh. Caught off-guard by the sudden movement, Light could only gasp and arch his hips into L's stroking hand, little prickles of electricity zinging along L's fingers as he spread the lubrication along Light's length, sending waves of pleasure through him.

L gasped at the contact along with Light, able to feel everything the human was feeling, experiencing it alongside the human. Unable to take it anymore, L tore his fingers away from Light's cock, shaking his head in an attempt to clear it of the haze he had become enveloped in. He was getting too caught up in this, to desperate to have Light inside of him that it was scaring him.

But that worry got pushed to the back of his mind at the feel of Light's warm fingers tracing tentatively over his sides, and he raised his eyes to meet Light's lovely amber, a slight hint of worry evident beneath the pure desire clouding his gaze. "L?" Light whispered, finely arched brows drawing together, worried at the way L simply sat poised atop of him, tremors working their way through the incubus's pale body. "Are you alright?"

Mutely, L nodded, unable to tear his eyes away from Light's. His eyes were so warm, almost a golden color, so very inviting. There was nothing distrustful about those eyes that shone such a warm color, and L knew with sudden clarity that Light would not hurt him. His old friend would not have directed him to Light if he had not been sure that his grandson would not harm L under any circumstances, aware of L's paranoia and reasoning behind that.

Which meant… that he would be safe if he were to do…

With sudden determination, L brought his hands up to press firmly upon Light's chest, bracing himself and preventing Light from getting up as he lifted himself up and shifted forwards so that the very head of Light's cock was pressing against his entrance.

Light's eyes flew wide upon at the sudden action and he tried to get up, to do… do _something_ , but L only pushed his hands down harder, shaking his head silently. His eyes flicked down to meet Light's and the human watched, transfixed as L allowed his thigh muscles to relax, sinking down relentlessly onto his cock, enveloped within a burning-hot, tight sheath inch by inch.

L shuddered and threw his head back, a sharp cry torn from his throat as he felt as if he were being spilt open by Light's girth, painful yet so very wonderful at the same time, reveling in the feel of being filled so full little by little. His fingers dug into the planes of Light's firm chest as he forced his body to take all of Light in, impaling himself relentlessly upon Light's cock.

The human underneath him swore softly and reached out to take L's hips in his hands, helping to steady him, even as he subtly pushed L down further upon his length. L let out a little groan from the back of his throat as he slid down to take all of Light in, freezing once he felt his inner thighs connect with Light's hips and his balls pressed flush against his rear.

Licking his lips, L slitted his eyes open, freezing at the look of pure hunger and eroticism that had overtaken Light's face. Burning amber eyes raked over his body, so intent that L could imagine them leaving a burning trail in their wake.

Desire flaring at that heady thought, L wetted his lips once more, before he tentatively shifted his hips, lifting himself up until only the enlarged head of Light's cock remained within his body, and then gracefully dropped back down upon it.

The tip of Light's cock struck directly against his prostate, and that combined with the feeling of being filled so abruptly once more had L quivering and throwing his head back, a strangled scream making its way from his throat as pleasure raced up his spine in fiery streaks.

Light threw his head back as L sunk down onto him once more, gritting his teeth. It felt so good… opening his eyes, he let his eyes wander down L's tautly-strung body, admiring the smooth planes and tight muscles quivering in euphoria. His fingers itched to caress that body so near him, taking him in so welcomingly, and he did so, reaching out to smooth his hands up L's waist and side of his torso.

A small moan wound its way from L's lips, and head bowed, he lifted himself up once more and dropped down. But he continued this time, sliding up and down Light's cock, harsh pants and sharp cries torn from his throat. And it felt so good, so wonderful to have Light inside of him like this, spearing him open and relentlessly rubbing his inner walls and prostate. And Light's hands... He cracked open an eye as he felt Light's hands smooth over his body, slipping around to caress his shoulder blades.

Never stopping in his movements, he shivered as Light's fingers slowly slid closer to his wings that were hanging limply, too consumed by pleasure to hold them upright. All of his attention was focused on that one little spot inside of him that sent such wonderful, scalding heat racing through his body every time Light resheathed himself inside of his body.

But now, with Light's hands tracing little circles into his skin, inching closer and closer to them… L gasped in shock as Light finally slid his hands to L's wings, fingers of one hand caressing the base of L's left wing, rubbing gently around the spot where human skin connected to leathery membrane, and the other hand holding the right wing itself, tracing the top and along the lines where the bones were. "Light-!" L rasped, shoulders bowing and back arching up into Light's clever hands, the rhythm of his rising and falling faltering in favor of enjoying the new stimuli.

Light smiled wickedly, delicately rubbing and fondling L's small wings. He gave a small thrust of his hips upwards, pressing himself deeper into L and was rewarded with another garbled exclamation of his name.

He removed one of his hands from L's wings and trailed it down the incubus's torso, lingering momentarily to pinch a pink, pert nipple, before continuing down, over L's quivering stomach muscles until his fingers rested just above L's pale cock.

L stilled momentarily, cheeks flushed and eyes glittering in desire to look down upon Light. Like this, hair strewed haphazardly about his face and shoulders, tips of pointed ears sticking out from thick locks of hair and an expression of mixed desperation and desire upon L's pale face… the incubus truly was an erotic sight, riding him so beautifully.

Blinking through lidded eyes, L bowed his head, removing one hand from Light's chest where small, red crescent marks were starting to bloom and laid it atop Light's, gently pushing, urging it down. "Please…" L said huskily, a thread of pleading woven through his voice that had gone hoarse in the wake of voicing his pleasure. "I need…"

Smiling, Light obliged and moved his hand down to grasp L's pale length, delighting in the delicious shudder the demon gave at this. His inner muscles clamped down so tightly upon Light, but he made no attempt to move, only leaned his weight forwards onto his hands and clenched his thighs tightly around Light's hips.

Quirking a brow, Light squeezed L's cock, resulting in what might have been a garbled, unintelligible plea. Heady with the thought that he had L so in his power with just a simple touch, his lips tugged upwards in a small smile. "I'll only move if you do," Light whispered wickedly, thrusting his hips upwards while stroking once along L's cock to make sure L understood what he was saying.

L groaned deeply in the back of his throat before he nodded once and impaled himself once more onto Light, quickly working up a rhythm, sliding up and down Light's cock as Light stroked him in tempo with the movements of his hips.

It was pure ecstasy, rendering L's mind incapable of anything else other than what he was doing and feeling, but somehow, it was not enough. Light couldn't go far enough inside of him, and he couldn't lift himself up and drop back down fast enough.

_It wasn't enough._

He stilled on top of Light, fingers clenching and curling desperately on top of his stomach. "Harder, Light…harder- I can't…" L panted desperately, looking down at him with desire and a silent pleading in his obsidian eyes.

Light blinked, the sudden lack of friction on his penis snapping him back to attention, and seeing the desperation written on L's face drove his desire to new heights.

Using the strength in his abdomen, he hauled himself up, bracing his hands on L's shoulders as he pushed backwards. The momentum carried both of them backwards, forcing L onto his back with Light on top of him, cock still buried deep within L's tight heat.

"Light!" L keened, thrusting his hips upwards and gasping as it forced the length deeper inside of him. It felt so wonderful, so goddamn good to be filled and have Light's hard length rubbing against him, in all the right places and right ways, and he craved it so badly!

Grinning, Light adjusted himself, shifting his hips so that he rested more firmly between L's thighs, nudging them open further. Sliding his hands down L's shoulders and arms, he laced his fingers with L's and pressed the backs of slim hands into the mattress, spreading them out to the side and pinning L's upper body down.

He leaned over L, hovering above him, a small part of him thrilling to the feel of having such a beautiful, powerful being under him. "For someone who's never done this before, for not wanting to have this done to them, it seems like you're enjoying it quite a bit," Light breathed, chuckling in enjoyment as he pulled out and thrust home in a slow, hard thrust, the heat and tightness of the pale body below him sending a flash of pure pleasure through him and the harsh action wrought a choked gasp from L and a near-cry from his own throat.

"I told…you," L panted out, gazing up at Light with heavy-lidded, lustful eyes, "that it was…a product of… Beyond's curse." His wings lay spread out on the bed, limp in the wake of the pleasure L was feeling, although his tail was unable to remain still, twisting and writhing upon the bed in a mimicry of L's own restlessness.

"Whatever it is, you can't deny you like this," Light laughed breathily, reveling in the sounds and reactions he was able to produce from L. The incubus's insides were gripping him so tightly, so hot and silken and welcoming around his throbbing cock, that he was unable to stop from pulling out and thrusting in once more, even as he spoke the words.

L's head flew back as the tip of Light's length brushed directly over his prostate, a strangled scream wrangled from his throat, leaving him unable to reply. It was as good as music to Light's ears and he grinned wickedly, leaning down over L to brush his lips over the shell of the incubus's ear.

"That scream gives me all the proof I need, L," Light whispered before drawing back, burning amber eyes raking over L's pale body, spread out under him like a feast. Dipping his head, he brushed his lips over L's, delighting in the indrawn breath L gave at the action. "Scream for me some more," Light breathed softly, right before he drew his hips back and thrust home, sheathing himself within L's body once more.

He didn't stop, though, continuing with his rough movements as L's back arched under the onslaught of pleasure, black hair splayed over the bed sheets as his head whipped back and forth, gasps and moans spilling from his lips as Light continued to pound into him with harsh, rapid thrusts. It was just too much- Light's cock stroking him so very wonderfully from the inside, agitating his prostate relentlessly and yet, it felt like there was tight heat wrapped around his own cock as well, for he could feel exactly what Light was feeling- and it was mind-numbingly _good_.

A sharp gasp was torn from L's lips every time Light thrust firmly home and Light reveled in the sounds, in the feel of L's inner muscles wrapped around him tightly and so very hotly, rippling as if they were trying to draw him deeper, further inside. L's face was a picture of ecstasy, eyes shut tight and lips parted to allow those delicious sounds to spill out.

Unable to resist, Light ducked his head, pressing his lips firmly against L's, tongue sweeping out to explore the warm, sweet contours of L's lips and mouth. His kiss was received and returned with feverish ardor, L arching up to rub the full length of his body against Light's as his tongue rubbed silkily and fervently against Light's.

The incubus tasted darkly sweet, Light noted, shuddering as L clamped down upon him, making the friction on his cock only that much more unbearable and sending burning waves of ecstasy washing over him.

The kiss did not last long, however, as L soon tore his mouth away, hip canting up to rub the sleek, precum- slickened length of his cock against Light's stomach, desperate for some kind of contact. "Please! I- I need- Oh, God, Light!" L managed to pant out, eyes sliding open. Under the shimmering obsidian, there was a green tint to L's eyes, the same green that Light recognized as sexual energy. L licked his lips, moaning as a particularly rough thrust sent waves of burning pleasure over his body, making him shudder and cry out.

Moaning, he wrapped his legs around Light's hip, heels digging into the small of Light's back. The angle was suddenly so much better, Light able to reach so much deeper inside of him that L spasmed, legs constricting around Light and helping draw him in further and harder. His cock rubbed against Light's stomach with every rough thrust, precum smearing stickily over Light's stomach and only adding to the friction.

"L…" Light snarled, folding his upper body over L, hands constricting around the incubus's and nails digging into the white skin. "God… you feel so good…." Light rasped out, bowing his head to suck and nibble at L's throat, delighting in the way the incubus writhed at the sharp nips, tilting his head back to allow Light better access.

The pleasure started to peak within L, a sense of hot, tight ecstasy curling within his groin, only growing with each slam of Light's body into his own. Impaled over and over again, held down and forced to allow Light to pleasure him… it was so erotic, making desire wash over him in waves and he cried out once more, unable to help it, feeling as if he were getting so very close to having that ball of heat explode within his groin.

And then, the head of Light's cock struck directly against this prostate, sending burning wave of heat scalding over his senses and L shuddered, body snapping taut and a hoarse scream being wrenched from his abused throat. His legs locked tight around Light's hips, pulling him in as far as he was able to reach, inner muscles constricting around the human's cock and back arching into a prefect curve.

Dimly, through the haze of pleasure overtaking his senses, L was able to feel Light shudder and call out L's name raspily. His hands released L's and Light's arms wrapped around L's waist, pulling him close, so close that he could dimly feel warm, sweat-slicked skin against his own and the frantic pounding of Light's heart.

Light's lips latched onto L's throat, biting down hard as he gave a last, forceful thrust of his hips, burying his length within L as far as it would go, hot wetness spilling from it and filling L up to the brim. He shivered and fell gracefully to rest on top of L after he had finished, panting and trying to regain a hold on his senses as L relaxed back into the mattress, a sense of peacefulness overtaking him, feeling oddly comfortable at having the human's warm body draped over his own, soft cock still nestled firmly inside of him as they both allowed the lingering aftershocks of orgasm to recede.

Orgasm…

L's eyes snapped open as he felt tendrils of sweet, electric energy flitting over Light's skin, wafting from the human tantalizingly. Throughout the whole act, L had subtly been feeding off of Light- by touching Light, that sexual energy had been directly transferred to L- but now, it was simply rolling off of Light in waves, green threads of sexual energy emanating from his very being, a product of finally having achieved orgasm through a true sexual experience.

Eyelids fluttering, L shifted subtly, bringing his face close to Light's sweat-slicked neck to inhale deeply, savoring in the sweet smell of pure sexual energy. Green tendrils rose from Light's skin, drawn closer to L until they were sucked into his mouth and started sinking into his skin, feeding and revitalizing his very soul and existence. It was heady, the feeling of feeding from such strong energy and L felt himself go a bit lightheaded as he continued to feed, savoring the taste and tingle of power returning to him little by little.

"L…" Light called the incubus's name upon seeing the green tendrils appear once again, as they had before in the classroom. But this time, they seemed much stronger, a more vivid hue and much more tangible. L's eyes opened, and Light was shocked to see that they gleamed green, tendrils of energy being inhaled into the incubus's mouth and sinking into his skin. It gave the pale skin an almost otherworldly, ethereal glow, and unable to help himself, Light leaned down and captured L's lips, feeling a tingle of electricity prickling his lips.

L seemed surprised momentarily, but then he recovered and his hands rose to tangle in Light's silky hair, fisting it and tugging as he inhaled softly into Light's mouth. It was nice, lying here, nestled so close to L, sharing lazy, electric kisses and enjoying the lingering tingles of pleasure.

"Mmm…" Light hummed contentedly against L's lips, shifting his weight onto one elbow so that he could trail the fingers of his other hand up L's body until they reached the wing that was spread limply upon the bed. He caressed the soft, leathery wing lazily, enjoying the lazy shiver L gave as a result.

His legs fell from around Light's waist, and he drew back from the kiss, the tingle of electricity fading from Light's lips as the last tendrils of green disappeared into L's skin and the green dissipated from L's eyes, leaving them a pure obsidian-black once more.

He gave Light a small smile, which Light returned. "That wasn't so bad, was it?" Light asked softly, ducking down to lazily trace his lips over L's collarbone, tongue flicking out to taste the skin.

L was silent for a moment before he shook his head, black hair swinging over his eyes and across the sheets. "I… suppose not…" L admitted, though he was somewhat loathe to. And then his brows drew together, a frown tugging his lips down. "Though, I'm torn between wanting to kick Beyond's ass for doing this to me and putting me in this situation, or thanking him for being able to allow me to enjoy it so thoroughly…"

"Well, L," Light pointed out, reaching up to brush a few stray locks from L's cheeks, chasing them down to trace delicate patterns onto the side of L's neck, "if he hadn't put that curse on you accidentally, we wouldn't be in this situation."

L hummed thoughtfully, craning his neck slightly to the side. "So… I should kick his ass, then?"

Light laughed, pulling away to shift onto his side and pulling out of L in the process, exhaustion creeping over him now that the adrenalin and lingering effects from the orgasm were fading. He felt so tired… Yawning, he pulled L closer to him, feeling the incubus jump in surprise as Light's arms encircled his torso, pulling L flush against his body. "I think you've already accomplished that, L," Light chuckled softly, burying his nose in L's hair and inhaling deeply.

"Ah…" L shifted slightly in Light's arms, wincing as the movement called attention to the ache that was starting to make itself known in his back. He winced in discomfort, though he was comforted by the fact that it would heal before long; demons had supernaturally fast healing abilities.

His wings fluttered unsurely behind him as he stared at Light. Surely the human was feeling some sort of… of…something? He had just lost his virginity to a demon, after all, and... "Shouldn't we… talk about what happened? You're alright with-"

"Hush," Light groaned, yawing widely once more. "L, just go to sleep, alright? I'm fine- whatever you want to talk about can wait until the morning."

L hesitated a moment longer, eyeing Light speculatively before he huffed and relaxed into the soft mattress. He usually didn't need sleep, but having sex had taken quite a bit out of him… he was in an odd state, his whole being humming and tingling with the insane amount of energy he had consumed, yet his body and mind were so weary…

But he supposed he could sleep…

Sensing L's relentment, Light smiled and closed his eyes, reaching down to pull the comforter over them, too tired to care about the mess they had made. It could be cleaned in the morning; he was too tired to deal with it right now.

Pulling L just the slightest bit closer, he reveled in the feel of the incubus's warm body against his own, and the last thing he remembered before drifting off was the feel of L's black tail slipping over to tentatively curl around his leg in a loose grip.

* * *

Oh, shit. He had forgotten…

Shooting up, L ignored the fast-healing throb in the back of his spine to straddle Light's sleeping form. He gazed upon Light's sleeping face critically, narrowing his eyes as they searched his face, tracing every angle and slight wrinkle-

No wrinkles.

L's eyes were demon eyes; super-keen, they could see tiny details that duller human eyes missed. On a normal human, L could make out every widening pore, every growing wrinkle that was indication that a human was growing older.

But to L's horror, he saw that the miniscule crow's feet only just starting at the corner of Light's eyes were diminishing until the skin was even and smooth, and his pores were closing until they were no more than a mere child's, leaving the skin unblemished and…

Unaged. Frozen.

Biting back a curse, L's tail whipped back and forth and his wings fluttered stutteringly in frantic worry as he gazed down upon Light's peacefully sleeping face. Anxiety written was in his eyes and obvious in the way he brought his thumb up to mouth at it nervously as his mind raced, trying to figure out how to deal with this new kink thrown at him.

It had been so long since he'd engaged in sexual activities of this sort with a human host… It had completely escaped his mind that this might happen. That kiss… he should not have allowed Light to kiss him while he was feeding… But it had happened, and now…

Fuck.

Light was going to be _pissed_.


	5. Chapter 5

Waking up the next morning was somewhat of an ordeal, Light muggily thought as he slowly came to consciousness. His whole body felt limp, boneless, though a strange sense of energy pervaded him, a sort of restlessness.

It was certainly an odd feeling, this sense of wanting to go back to sleep, yet feeling strangely energized, as if… well, it was almost as if all of the stress from school and grades had simply… disappeared.

Groaning slightly in the back of his throat, Light twisted a bit to the side, brows furrowing above closed eyes as he registered that something was preventing him from moving. A something that was rather warm, somewhat soft, and on the whole, very comfortable. But it was keeping him from getting up, something that he realized he needed to do if he didn't want his mother to come and wake him up because he had slept so late.

Now a bit miffed at the obstruction and simultaneously confused at just _what_ was preventing him from moving, (for in his muddled mind, he couldn't possibly imagine what could have fallen on him while he slept) Light finally, finally deigned to open his eyes and flick them downwards-

Only for his them to meet the sight of a sleeping incubus curled up, half on top of him. His amber eyes opened wide at the sight, memories of the past night- the past day rushing back to him in something that much resembled a flood.

Or an avalanche.

…He'd go with the avalanche.

It was much more devastating.

Sort of like those memories.

Guh.

Eyes falling half-lidded, Light carefully dislodged an arm from under L's warm shoulder- steadfastly ignoring the way his skin rubbed quite pleasantly against the incubus' own warm, silky-smooth skin. He raised his arm in order to thread a hand through his hair, breathing out steadily as he attempted to stem the flow of thoughts and memories racing through his head.

"Fuck," Light breathed quietly, so as to not waking the snoozing incubus. He needed time, some time to collect his thoughts and think through what had happened and how he would deal with it before actually confronting the root of the problem, the incubus itself. Squeezing his eyes shut and pushing his arms under him, he heaved himself upright, shifting himself slowly up the bed and into a sitting position.

This was done so smoothly that it didn't wake L at all, though he did shift further down Light's body to settle over his thighs, instead of his stomach and chest. The only sign that Light's movements had disturbed him was the small, annoyed puff of warm breath L gave at this and a slight shifting to move further up, resettling himself more comfortably so that the side of his face rested across Light's bare stomach. Warm breath washed over the skin and made Light's muscles quiver slightly while black spikes of hair brushed teasingly over Light's chest, making the student's eyes flutter slightly at the tickling sensation.

With a jolt, Light realized that he was… comfortable… like this. It felt almost right to have the incubus sleeping peacefully on top of him, almost like a cat. Well, not that he'd know.

He'd never had a cat.

But still, the sentiments were the same.

It was nice. More than nice, actually.

Light felt relaxed, comfortable with L sleeping on top of him, and that was a dangerous thing for him to feel. If there was any chance of him getting rid of the blasted incubus for good, he needed to switch that "comfortable" to "uncomfortable."

And fast.

L shifted slightly on top of him and he looked down reflectively, eyes narrowing in contemplation. From where he was sitting, he had a prime view of L's face, and he could see a faint pink tinge to the usually sallow cheeks, his elfin face relaxed and peaceful instead of drawn taut and hungry, as it had been before. A small jolt ran through Light as he remembered, with crystal clarity, _exactly_ how the incubus had appeared last night, both writhing on top of him and shuddering beneath him. For that period of time, L had transformed from the admittedly slightly goofy mythical being to… to… an almost unbearably erotic being.

During sex, L transformed into what he truly was, an incubus, a creature that was almost deadly in its seductiveness and unbearably alluring. And that last night had changed Light's view of him, altered the way he saw L- he'd never look at him the same way again. Even now, thoughts of the skin he now knew to be achingly smooth and pale, the way the exquisite elfin face looked like in the throes of ecstasy, the lithe, toned body that had welcomed him in so perfectly hotly made him bite back a gasp and a shudder.

His eyes squeezed shut as he attempted to banish the images, but they simply wouldn't go away. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get the memories of the way L had sounded, looked like, _felt_ out of his mind.

And with a sense of reluctance, Light admitted, finally, that… L wasn't as unbearable as he thought him to be at first. For the few minutes after sex, when Light had been calming down, when L had been fed and sated, there was almost a sense of companionship. It was comfortable for a few minutes, teasing L about his brother and simply enjoying the warmth of L against him.

And even before…

Light shut his eyes, sighing heavily. He had enjoyed last night, even if that was not the way he had imagined his virginity to go. L had made it…okay. Better than okay, in fact, his very essence so warm and welcoming, soothing Light's fears and making the experience overwhelmingly _good._

And he'd be lying to himself if… if he said that he didn't want to see L like that again. If he didn't want to experience the whole thing over again- and he refused to voice, even mentally, the sentiment that the only one that he really wanted to do it with was the blasted incubus.

Another shudder wracked his body at that thought, and this time, the disturbance must have been enough to rouse the slumbering mythological being currently making its home on his chest. A soft puff of breath washed over his chest, almost a groan of disturbance, and then, he felt the tensing of muscles under pale skin.

A moment later, L shifted to slowly raise his head. He gave his head a gentle shake to brush the hair out of his eyes, and then his sleepy black gaze rose to meet Light's. Meeting the incubus's gaze for a moment, he said nothing as L's black eyes swept over his face almost curiously, as if… they were explicitly looking for… something.

It was almost odd, but then, the moment was broken as L smoothly slid his legs up, fluidly moving to rest his hands above Light's shoulders, knees on either side of Light's ribcage, straddling his body. He leaned forwards for a moment, nose just barely brushing Light's own as he simply _stared._

…It was quite a thing to see first thing in the morning, those black eyes with their dark circles only a few inches away from his face. Light made a small sound of shock in the back of his throat, but made no attempt to push the incubus off of him.

The close sight of those wide black eyes allowed Light to see the smallest hint of a green tinge glinting within them, and the color sparked memories of last night, memories that came flooding back. His eyes closed in consternation as he desperately willed the memories back, waaaaay back into the subconscious of his mind, where they belonged.

Hadn't he already been through this, dammit?!

A small touch, like a poke came, directed at his sternum. Yanked from his thoughts, Light re-opened his eyes, looking up incredulously at the incubus whose eyes were still fixed firmly on his face.

"Hello."

…It was an odd thing to say in the morning, but then again… nothing with L was truly normal, was it?

He chased down and firmly put to rest the little thrill of delight that shot through him at the thought.

There was a feel of awkwardness to the whole situation- after all, how does one greet the very person that they had had sex with the night before? Light wasn't exactly sure, so he decided to clear his throat, and then replied. "…Hello."

It seemed to break the tension, for L leaned back, placing his palms on Light's chest, relieving some of the pressure. It let Light breathe a bit easier, though as the student looked up, he saw that L was still staring at him intently, with that searching gaze back on his face. But looking closer, it seemed as if there was a hint of worry hidden deep within those captivating obsidian-black eyes. His thin black eyebrows were furrowed, and L's slim fingers were digging into his skin.

If L had had a tail-

Whoa, hold up.

Light blinked, and then his eyes opened wide and he shot up into a sitting position. Confusion over the incubus's odd worry was quickly replaced with consternation over the lack of appendages he knew very well L ought to have. He reached out and grabbed L's thin shoulders, resulting in a quick inhalation of shock from the incubus. Light ignored it, though, sliding his hands around to L's back to his shoulder blades, brows furrowing as his fingers only skimmed over smooth, warm flesh.

"Light, while this is a wonderful way to wake up in the morning…" L's husky voice came, heavy with dryness and a trace of curiosity, " _What_ are you looking for?"

The incubus's voice snapped him back to reality and disgruntled, Light leaned back, amber eyes narrowing as he regarded L's confused expression. A thin black eyebrow was arched in inquisitiveness, and Light resisted the urge to blanch in embarrassment as he realized that he had been practically fondling the mythological being perched atop his chest.

Not that he didn't have any right _not_ to, after last night, but still…

Light eyed the incubus with the slightest niggling of displeasure. He had been looking for… for something familiar, damnit. Everything that made L, well, L, all L-like and… _incubus-y_ was gone. There was no tail, no wings, no unnaturally pointed ears, and his teeth were, as far as Light knew, probably normal as well.

L looked like any other human male perched causally atop his chest.

Not that he had had other human men on his chest before, so he really had no past experience to back it up with, but… the sentiment was the same. L looked human and…ordinary, for all intents and purposes.

And…apparently, he wasn't residing in his mind anymore.

Light wasn't sure how he felt about that.

"Nothing," Light finally sighed, releasing L and leaning back on the palms of his hands, surveying the incubus. At Light's apparent return to normalness, all traces of worry seemed to have been wiped forcibly off his pale face, instead replaced with a sort of cheery inquisitiveness.

"How do you feel, Light?" L asked, tilting his head to the side. It was almost a direct reminder of the events that had transpired the previous night, and such a blatant reminder and the memories and insinuation that it carried nearly made Light's face go somewhat pink.

He must have looked somewhat uncomfortable, for L only smiled secretively, in a sort of catty way that reminded Light of the cat who had gotten the cream as well as the whole trawlerful of salmon. Light's eyes narrowed at that.

Apparently, having a full stomach put L into a chipper mood. How delightful.

Quirking an eyebrow, Light replied, "Shouldn't I be the one asking _you_ that?"

L paused- Light thought he saw an odd flicker within those black eyes, but then it was gone and a small smirk was present on L's pale face, tugging his lips upwards. "Ah, yes. Thanks to your rather spectacular performance last night, I am now full and fit. Thank you, Light!"

Sighing, Light shook his head. The incubus had missed his point completely.

Not that he should have cared about the demon in the first place- going back to the getting rid of the black-eyed annoyance part- but…. still.

"Not exactly what I meant, L," Light said reluctantly, gesturing at the incubus in a motion that somehow encompassed the demon's whole body. "I mean… you."

L's large black eyes blinked in confusion as he tilted his head to the side. His hand came up to his lips and he mouthed at his thumb thoughtfully, regarding Light with an intent expression. "Hm?"

"Well, aren't you sore?" Light asked, wincing a bit at the nearly-direct reference to the prior nights' activities. And, it was also directed a bit at himself. He shouldn't care- it spoke volumes for how he truly felt about the incubus, and in order for him to be rid of the nuisance, he really… couldn't… feel about the demon. As hard as it seemed to have become.

The incubus blinked his large black eyes once, tilting his head to the side in confusion before his eyes widened in comprehension. "Oh, that." L flicked his hand dismissively, and Light knew that if L still had his tail, it would have flicked as well.

…He kind of missed that tail.

"Of course not," L continued, smiling a smug little smile as he placed his hand upon his chest in mock pride. His eyes glittered, and Light was reluctant to admit that the incubus still was, well, himself, despite the lack of demonly appendages that had actually been somewhat endearing. "We demons have supernatural healing powers. I recovered rather quickly, though it was kind of you to ask," L candidly added at the end.

Light opened his mouth to reply, but at that moment, his mother's voice drifted up from the stairs made him freeze in mixed shock and horror.

"Light? Light, are you awake?" There was the sound of a first few tentative footsteps upon the stairs leading up to his room, a sign that his mother was coming to wake him up.

Panicking, Light looked about the room, his eyes finally landing on the incubus still perched upon him chest, regarding him calmly as if there was no reason to worry.

"What are you doing, idiot?" Light hissed, shoving the pale body off of him, eliciting a shocked yelp from same said sex demon as he tumbled off the side of the bed and landed on the floor. "She can see you now- hide!"

Grumbled muttering that sounded something like, "persnickety paranoid mortal" issued forth from the floor where L had sat up, shooting Light a sour look and rubbing his head. Nevertheless, his black eyes flitted over to the door, where a series of knocks were issuing forth.

With a grimace, L rolled onto his knees and scooted over, slipping under the bed. There was a bit of rustling as some items got shifted about, but then it soon came to a stop. There was no sign of the incubus, no clue that Light had had a mythological being in his room at any time.

Shifting the blankets around to cover himself up more decently, Light ran a hand through his hair to ruffle the caramel-brown strands up a bit, lowering his lashes to make his eyes look heavy lidded. He had to look as if he had just been awoken, and he thought he pulled the look off rather well.

The door creaked open and Light's amber eyes slid in a sleepy way over to the door, regarding it faux- blearily. Sachiko's round face popped into the room and her dark brown eyes took in Light's ruffled state, eyebrows furrowing.

"Light," she admonished him, opening the door just the slightest bit more, steeping into the room with hands on her hips. "I know it's the fall holiday, but you can't sleep the day away." Her tone was disapproving, though it held a slight trace of curiosity as she continued, "Did you stay up too late last night?"

… _No. Just exhausted because of an insistent incubus that forced me into activities of exertion, that's all. Nothing to worry about. Now, mother, I beg you to_ not _look under the bed because I really don't feel at all like explaining what a naked man is doing under my bed first thing in the morning._

"No, Mom," Light replied, shaking away the stray thought that had flitted frivolously through his mind. Damn these wandering thoughts. "I guess I was just tired. I didn't think to set my alarm."

"Mm," Sachiko hummed, stepping further into the room. Her eyes flitted about the neat area, a small smile coming to her face. "I suppose you deserve to sleep in… you've worked hard the past few weeks…"

"I guess," Light replied, not really paying attention to Sachiko's words so much as the fact that he swore he could hear a small bit of rustling and sniffling from under the bed, along with what sounded like "allergies" and "dust bunnies" and some words that were most definitely in a language and judging by the tone they were said in, they were most definitely not child-appropriate.

Given the sort of creature they were talking about, it was understandable. A sex demon, in any circumstance, was not child-appropriate-

But then, the fact that _he_ could hear L's mutterings struck him, and internally, a sense of panic flashed through him. The incubus was being too loud- what if his mother could hear?!

Desperately, Light flicked his eyes over to his mother to see if she showed any signs of hearing the incubus currently lurking underneath his bed, but he stopped short when he saw that, oddly enough… looking at Sachiko, Light could tell that she heard nothing. There was no confusion or curiosity on her face that would have indicated that she heard odd noises originating from underneath his bed.

His eyebrows furrowed as he thought about that- it seemed so small and quiet for him to normally hear…

But his attention was jerked away from the oddity as Sachiko turned to leave, over her shoulder asking, "Light, when you've woken up more and gotten dressed, I'd like for you to run to the supermarket for me. I need some groceries for dinner."

"Sure thing, mom," Light yawned, attempting to make it look like he really was tired. He also stretched out a leg over the bed as he did so, subtly kicking the bed as a warning to the incubus, whose mutterings had since gotten even louder. Abruptly, they died down, though Light was certain that he could almost feel the brooding sense of irritation that the now-silent incubus was giving off in vibes.

Sachiko smiled, oblivious to the secret happenings and said, "Get dressed and come down to eat, alright?"

Nodding, Light began a few half-hearted shuffling movements, showing that he was getting up so that Sachiko would take the hint to leave him to get dressed in peace. Apparently, she did, because after another smile and cursory sweep of the room, she left, closing the door firmly after herself, shutting Light in his room.

Immediately, Light threw the blankets off and slid off the bed, not bothering to care about his nudity. He leant down, lowering himself onto hands and knees, reaching out to pluck at the blankets that had slid over the side of the bed, pulling them up.

Immediately, he was met with a baleful black glare, a pale face peering out at him from the dark depths of the space beneath his bed. A dust bunny was caught in L's jagged spikes of bangs, and a smudge of dust was streaked across the rise of a sharp cheekbone.

In the back of his mind, light couldn't help but think that it was almost endearing.

"May I come out from whence you banished me?" L hissed, animosity emanating from him in waves, black eyes narrowing into annoyed slits.

Suppressing a grin, Light nodded and slid back, holding up the blanket so that it wouldn't fall down and get L tangled up in it when he came out from under the bed. "Of course," Light said good-naturedly, watching in slight amusement as L slunk out from under the bed with a huff of pure irritation, pulling himself out and across the wooden floor with long, pale fingers.

Standing to his feet, L gave himself a good shake, black spikes of hair waving with the motions and sweeping over his skin dislodging any and all accumulated dust bunnies with the motion. Once he had succeeded in returning his hair to its normal state of dust-freeness, he turned to see what Light was doing, when he was hit square in the chest with his discarded clothes- underwear, white shirt, and baggy jeans.

Looking up curiously, he saw that Light was going about picking up his own discarded clothes for the sole purpose of tossing them into his dirty clothes hamper. "You're lucky that you chose to toss your clothes on the other side of the bed," Light remarked off-handedly as he bent to retrieve his red tie that was a trademarked part of his school uniform. "It might have raised some questions if my mother had seen your clothes."

Large black eyes widening even more, L involuntarily winced as he dropped the shirt and jeans to the floor in favor of pulling on his underwear. "Yes…" he mumbled, unable to deny his carelessness. "I should have been more careful… once my clothes were off of me, they became part of the corporeal world. I should have realized this, but I was a bit… preoccupied." He gave a small flinch of discomfort at this last part, remembering what had led to said preoccupation.

That brand of desperateness had been rather unlike him.

And very unclassy too, which went against everything that he was as a creature that embodied classiness, seduction, and sex.

…Curses.

…And speaking of curses, L had to resist the urge to use one in a very explicit way when he saw Light's shoulders stiffen in the middle of putting his dirty laundry into his hamper. A sort of odd air filled the room

"L."

Light had turned to face the incubus, face a perfect mask of mixed thoughtfulness and blankness. L's eyes went wide, as wide as a deer's caught in a headlight as he suddenly knew what Light was going to bring up. His approach to the whole matter of actual sex had been rather unorthodox and probably not very enticing, L thought with a slight wince.

He was probably very angry, no doubt, now that the initial afterglow had worn off and he realized how much of an utter _ass_ L had been-

"…I'm not angry."

…Human say what now?

L froze, staring at Light with utter confusion written on his face.

At seeing L's expression, Light only gave a small smile and turned away, displaying the long line of his nicely-muscled back, which L was able to fully appreciate even though he was somewhat overwhelmed by Light's underwhelming approach to the whole matter.

…It was a very nice back, though.

…He wasn't sure if he was proud of the scratches that littered the tanned, golden skin of that lovely back.

…It was rather embarrassing, now that he thought of it.

Shaking his head to relieve himself of such thoughts, L finally found his voice enough to ask, "What?"

Tilting his head back, Light paused in pulling a pair of slacks from their hanger in his closet long enough to shrug unconcernedly. "I'll admit, I wasn't very happy about the initial part- that was rather crude on your part. But," Light continued, "that last part… I didn't mind." And then, with that, Light fell silent in favor of going through the time-consuming process of choosing which shirt he was going to don that day.

Fighting a smile and ignoring the thought that if Light truly knew what had come of such an encounter, he wouldn't be in such a chipper mood, L only leant down in order to step into his jeans and swiftly tug them up his long legs, doing up the button.

That last thought, though, reminded him painfully of the fact that he would have to tell Light what had happened sooner or later. It affected his life, after all, and he cared about what happened to Light. He cared if the human disliked him or not, because Light was different than any of the other Hosts he had ever been attached to. He was special and L…

He truly did care for Light. To the point where it was at an almost dangerous and risky level, concerning the fact that he knew Light rather disliked him. Even if he didn't show it. In fact…

L tugged his shirt over his head and looked thoughtfully to Light, who was just ambling over to the bathroom to take care of his morning needs, pondering silently. The human didn't seem as if he hated him… in fact, ever since last night… L was fully aware of the fact that sex could inspire certain feelings within humans about their partner. For his own kind, since sex was such a natural thing and viewed as food more than anything else, it was rare that such actions could inspire deep feelings within them.

L ignored Light as he came out of the bathroom, shuffling over to rather unconcernedly draw his own underwear and slacks up his legs, not allowing his train of thought to be broken.

But humans were an entirely different matter altogether. Since last night… even right after the act, in fact, Light had been warmer in his mannerisms towards L, almost to the point of affection when he had first awoken. It was odd, and maybe...

A spark of hope flared within L's chest at the thought- maybe Light did not dislike him as he thought the human had? Perhaps… it was simply the fact that L was a male demon that had been bothering Light. But after last night, that disinclination seemed to have dissipated. Perhaps Light did care, but in the stubborn way that the student was, he refused to admit that he might actually like the incubus.

And in that case…

A small smile flashed across the sex demon's pale face, unseen by Light.

Dramatic measures would have to be called for.

Humans had the endearing quality of blurting out their true feelings in cases of extreme duress. And as different as Light was from other humans, some qualities remained the same.

"I'm glad that you enjoyed it, Light," L finally said, sticking a hand in his pocket and bringing the other up in order to better nibble at his thumb as he watched Light button up his slacks and turn to retrieve his undershirt, slipping it on. "Maybe it has made you more inclined to indulge in some of the same acts at a later date?"

Rolling his amber eyes, Light only shook his head at the incubus' incorrigibleness. Some things would never change, it would seem. "Don't push it, L," he muttered, reaching out to grab his button-up overshirt, sliding it over his shoulders and slipping his arms through the ironed fabric. "Just because I'm not averse to it doesn't mean I want to do it all the time."

Though… he wasn't really averse to not doing it all the time either. But he wasn't about to let the incubus know that.

Widening his already large black eyes further, L leaned forwards and said intently, "But such acts are healthy, Light! They're good for you. In fact… how do you feel this morning?" L inquired. It sounded innocent, but the incubus was also subtly trying to see if Light felt any difference in his body. What had happened last night… it should have never happened and L knew that the effects were something that Light was slowly going to have to come to terms to.

Stopping for a brief moment to catalogue how he felt, he finally slowly said, as if thinking about it, "I feel…" Light trailed off, pausing in buttoning up his white shirt to furrow his eyebrows, assessing the state of his body. After a moment, he continued, oblivious to the way L's body stiffened at his musings. "It's weird, actually. I've heard, well… that things like sex are supposed to leave you sore." His eyes flicked over at L, who by now had forced his body out of his tenseness and for all intents and purposes, appeared to be listening intently to Light, but no more than usual.

"I mean," Light continued thoughtfully, "I know why _you_ aren't in pain. You're an incubus. You have some magical healing properties, I guess," Light said, pausing to wave his hand in L's general direction, before retrieving his tie from a suddenly helpful L, who proffered it out to him oddly silently.

"But me… it's odd. I've never felt better," Light mused, missing the way L froze and then grimaced at the words. He took a deep breath to calm himself and prevent any signs of panic, and then resumed his search through Light's drawers for a pair of socks.

Blinking, L fought to come up with some way to deflect Light's attention from the changes in his body, quickly saying, "Well, Light… maybe it was the release of endorphins or something…" L trailed off, and then, his eyes seemed to brighten, and with an intent, earnest smile tugging at his pale lips, L held up a single finger, telling Light with a great amount of earnestness, "Sex is good for you. It's what I've been saying all along!"

Quirking a brow that silently communicated that no, L was not worried about his health and trying to improve it by engaging in sexual intercourse, Light drily replied, "No, L. You were whining about how hungry you were."

Wide black eyes blinked in an attempt to be innocent, and Light knew that if L still had his tail, it was be waving earnestly, and if he still had his wings, they would be fluttering in an almost adorable way.

Damn.

The incubus seemed to deflate slightly at Light's abrupt shooting of him down, but he seemed to recover rather quickly. L shrugged, corners of his mouth twitching as he relented somewhat reluctantly, "Well, and that, I suppose. But food is good for you…"L tried once more, obviously not willing to give up his stand just yet.

Light snorted at this, reaching out to snatch the pair of socks that L was proffering to him, holding them out between finger and thumb, grimacing as if they were the most distasteful thing since the invention of eggplant.

…Not that Light could blame the incubus for not liking eggplant. It was disgusting. But he digressed.

Stepping back and taking a seat upon the bed, Light only shook his head of _slight_ amusement. "In small doses," Light returned, sliding the first white sock upon his right foot. L watched this with an odd amount of curiosity, grimacing at the way the fabric slid over the thin, tanned skin of the student's foot.

He detested socks. And shoes. All footwear, really. That people would willingly entrap and surround their feet in an inescapable material trap that caught all sorts of bacteria, skin cells and sweat was beyond him.

Giving a small shudder of disgust, L only rolled his large black eyes, shaking his head, black spikes of hair swaying with the movement, brushing contrastingly over the white skin of his shoulders and neck. The movement unconsciously and unintentionally drew Light's amber gaze to his neck. There were no traces of any bruises or red marks that should have been left there after last night, and for some reason, Light found himself disappointed in that. It wasn't like anyone was going to see the marks he had left upon L, but some sort of evidence that last night had occurred would have been preferable.

…Which was a very bad line of thought to go down. If he wanted to have any chance to get rid of the incubus, he needed to pretend that last night hadn't happened, that he hadn't enjoyed what had transpired. He couldn't wish for it to happen again, because to want that meant that he still wanted L around.

…And if he wanted his life to go back to normal, (boring) he needed L gone.

Though that thought was somehow disturbing. Especially when it was accompanied by the undeniable fact that since the first moment L had arrived, there had not been even one moment of boredom. L kept him on his toes, and while the incubus was annoying and a pain, he was… interesting. Exciting. Humorous. Intriguing.

…Which were all very bad adjectives to apply to a thing that he needed to want gone.

"You're just too concerned with your weight."

L's sudden words drew him out of the thoughts that he had been losing himself in and he blinked, giving his head a sharp shake to clear it. "Hm?" Light hummed, raising his eyebrows as he hastily slid the other sock onto his left foot.

Gesturing to Light's slim body, L repeated, "Your weight. You're too concerned with it when you actually could stand to put some on…"

Light could almost taste the irony in the air as L trailed off. Quirking a brow as he stood up, he reached out a hand to squeeze L's thin hip, telling him candidly, "Pot calling the kettle black, you skeleton."

Slim black eyebrows furrowing, L swatted Light's hand away. "You seem to be in a rather good mood this morning. Odd. Yesterday morning you decked me, and now you're attempting to grope me…" There was a slight hint of humor in L's voice, though it sounded oddly forced.

"For someone who finally got what he wanted, you don't seem to be very pleased. Well, at least not anymore," Light mumbled offhandedly as he turned away to find his brown coat, his attempts rebuffed. The ensuing silence made Light stiffen and slowly he craned his neck to see L standing in the middle of the room, hands shoved in his pockets, left foot idly rubbing the top of his right. His lips were drawn between his teeth, the incubus worrying at it and his black eyebrows were drawn, giving him an almost… concerned…appearance.

"L?" Light asked, snapping the incubus out of his daze. His head raised, and a flicker of something odd passed within his black eyes before it was snuffed out, gone before Light truly had a chance to analyze it for what it truly was.

"Hm?" L hummed, shaking his head. "Sorry. I'm afraid my mind wandered for a moment there…"

Tilting his head as he snatched up his coat from the back of the chair he had carelessly draped it over, Light remarked, "You seem to be in a rather odd mood."

"And you seem to be in a remarkably _good_ mood. Shame, really. I almost wish you were in a bad mood," L sighed forlornly, clasping his hands to his chest dramatically.

"And why is that?" Light asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Because… then… if you were feeling down, I could offer to feel you up, Light." A hopeful, mischievous glint was present in the incubus' black-rimmed eyes, the re-appearance of such making l a bit more L-like. If he had his tail back, though… and his wings…

…And there, that was the path that Light was definitely not going to go down. Instead, he opted for a different, safer route as he raised an eyebrow and said with a mixture of amusement and disbelief, "…That cheesy pick-up line is way overused, L."

"Really?" L asked curiously, seeming to droop a bit at the letdown. The appearance of such a characteristically old, cheesy pickup line reassured Light a bit, lightening the dismal feel the room seemed to have subtly taken on.

…Light thought it was wholly unfair as to how the incubus seemed able to make even that goddamn tempting thicket of black spikes that he called hair droop as well. Unfair in an adorably endearing way.

Sighing, L raised a hand to mouth at his thumb, mumbling, "It was rather new 75 years ago. Worked wonders, too…"

Stifling a chuckle, Light only readjusted his shirt, and knowing that no more stalling could possibly be pulled off, looked at L, assessing the situation. "L," he asked, "how are we going to explain you away if you stay corporeal?"

Looking down at himself and poking at his arm, L let out an annoyed huff. "I suppose you've a point," he mumbled, sounding somewhat let down. "I was looking forwards to being corporeal for the first time in fifty years… but necessity comes first…" trailing off, L heaved a great sigh before he seemed to come to some sort of decision within his mind and finally said, in a firm voice, "…Light, I'll stay incorporeal for the day."

Well, Light hadn't been expecting that. He had been thinking more along the lines of distracting his family while L snuck out, or letting him out through the window. After what L had told him yesterday, about how mundane and boring it was to be stuck within a person's mind for day after day, the last thing he wanted was for L to have to go back to such a thing after finally being able to take on a solid form and walk about without a large drain on his energy. Holding out a hand to gesture at L's human body, Light started to protest, "But L, you just-"

Giving a small shake of his head and a shrug to accompany it, L simply said, cutting Light off before he had a chance to truly protest or try to change L's mind, "I know, but you're already late as it is, and trying to explain my presence would only cause problems. I can wait another day or so…"

Light stared at L for a moment, seeing the incubus give him a small grin, and he returned it. Maybe L wasn't so bad after all. Once you warmed up to him…

"Yeah," Light said, conceding just this once in order to avoid conflict, nodding. "Thank you. I promise, it won't be for long- we just need some time to come up with a cover story…" he added, in order to reassure L that the incubus wouldn't forever be stuck in his mind.

L just shook his head, black spikes of hair waving with the motion. "It does not bother me, Light," L reassured the young student, closing his eyes as he said it. As Light watched, a smoky, almost transparent black mist rose from L's skin, and then, he saw black wings slowly start to rise from behind L's shoulders, a black tail sliding slowly into appearance. Small white fangs poked over L's lower lips, just barely discernible, and through a part in L's hair from the way his head was tilted, Light could see that the tips of the incubus' ears were gradually elongating, becoming tipped.

And when he opened his eyes, they were pure black, and Light jolted, because there was a certain glint in them, something ancient lurking behind the obsidian depths that Light had realized was there until he saw it reappear. Seeing L's eyes both in his solidified, human form, and his incorporeal demonic form, he could tell now that there was a discernible difference in them.

It was somewhat disturbing, though Light was comforted by the fact that he _knew_ L, and that while he was not totally harmless as he tried to put off sometimes, L was not _dangerous._ At least not to Light.

The incubus blinked, and then he smiled, rolling his shoulders and fluttering his wings a few times, as if to get readjusted to the feeling. A oddly small wave of relief went through Light at the sight of the incubus back in his normal form, and with a small shock, he realized that he had missed L like this, all demon-y and incubus-y and... just L.

Something was missing when L was out of his demon form, though Light refused to say that he had grown to actually... _like_ L as he was. He wanted the demon out of his mind so that he could be in peace, right?

…But it was hard to think along those lines when a familiar weight settled into his mind, the feeling almost that of…happiness, of a certain relief when he realized that it was L. he was still standing there, in his incorporeal form, and yet, he was also in Light's mind, a known presence that he hadn't thought that he would miss. Hadn't known that he missed it until it was back. It was almost like proof that L was still there, which was really not a thing to be joyful about based on the fact that he had to want L _gone_ if he wanted to be rid of the clinging, annoying demon.

But it was hard to think along those negative lines when he felt an undeniable surge of something like happiness when L reverted back to his original form, with his sparkling black eyes and mischievous twitching of his tail, wings fluttering like he was scheming or planning to do something.

"Light?"

The sound of his name from L made Light blink and look up, seeing L tilting his head to the side, thumb resting on his lips, eyebrow quirked in curiosity as he stared at Light. His small bat-wings fluttered and tail flicked behind him, waving as if it were curious as well.

"Nothing, L," Light said, brushing away his moment of weirdness. Turning away, he missed the concerned look that flitted across L's pale face, pink lips twisting into a small frown as he saw the tense set of Light's shoulders. "C'mon."

"Mm," L hummed in agreement, and within a second, he felt the incubus disappear from behind him and sink into his mind, a familiar presence that pressed at the back of his brain, shifting and settling until it seemed as if the incubus was comfortable.

…And he refused to even think, as he opened the door and started descending down the steps, that he was the slightest bit happy that L was still there.

…And wisely, the incubus mentioned nothing, though he was sure to have caught at least the tail end of that passing sentiment.

* * *

Breakfast, the walk to the supermarket, and the trip through the supermarket passed without a hitch, though there was a sense of irritability and tenseness that pervaded Light the way to the supermarket and when he was picking up the groceries Sachiko had asked him to. It was almost as if he were not comfortable in his own skin, which was odd, for it was the first time he had ever felt like this.

It was only when he was checking out that Light had an epiphany. It hit him right as he was taking his change from the cashier, startling him and accidentally knocking the money from the man's hands. Immediately, he was jerked back into reality and embarrassment flooded him as he realized what had happened. Apologizing, he leant down to help gather the spilled money, taking it from the friendly cashier, who handed him his shopping basket and bags.

He took both gratefully and walked over to the bagging counter, thinking as he took the meager amount of groceries from his basket and slid them into the plastic bags he had been given.

L had been silent all day. He was certainly there, as Light could feel the press of the incubus in the back of his mind, but as for directly talking to Light or even trying something, as he had yesterday… nothing. And thinking of it now… the incubus had been acting of all morning, even before they had set off for the supermarket. He had been quieter, and lacked his usual snarky wit and energy.

Which was odd. The incubus delighted in making him uncomfortable, about pressing him for food and poking fun and nettling him. To have demon so silent and almost… absent… from his everyday life was a disturbing thing. It made Light uncomfortable, to say the least, and as he slid the last of the items into the plastic bag and picked it up, dangling it from between his fingers, he made a conscious attempt to reach the incubus lurking within his mind.

Now that he truly paid L some attention, he could feel a sense of worry emanating from the presence in the back of his mind, subtle as it was, and Light suddenly knew the reason that he had been feeling off all day was because the demon's mood was rubbing off of him subconsciously.

 _Thanks a lot, you brooding sex demon,_ Light though almost offhandedly, not realizing that the demon could hear him until the demon, within his mind, seemed to stiffen and his sense of moodiness quickly turned to indignation.

 _I am not brooding,_ L sniffed indignantly, shocking Light and causing him to stumble. He quickly righted himself, though, flicking his caramel-colored bangs out of his hair and giving a congenial nod to a few shoppers who gave him concerned looks.

Against his will, though, Light felt a small smile tugging against his lips at the incubus' indignation as he pushed open the doors to the supermarket and stepped outside. It was unlike L to be so withdrawn and silent, and he had missed the outgoing energeticness of the demon.

 _Not brooding?_ Light replied, pausing to readjust the collar of his jacket and the grip on his bag. _Then what was with the vibes I was getting from you?_

Silence.

There was no reply of any sort, and Light's smile abruptly started to fade as he started to get the notion that something was seriously wrong. _L?_ he tried. Nothing still came, and he even went so far as to poke the ball of seemingly depressed demon curled up in his mind.

 _…Light._ The thought seemed to come from nowhere, and Light was taken aback by the abruptness of it, especially when L gave him no chance to reply.

_Stop once you get closer to home and there's no one around. I need to tell you something._

And just like that, the incubus' presence was gone, and no amount of prodding, cajoling, or poking could force the incubus to reply. Eventually, Light was forced to give up and start the walk home. It was the weekend and there weren't many people about, as they were either still sleeping or at home. And as it was still somewhat early in the morning, there wasn't much traffic either.

The supermarket was about a 20-minute walk from his home, and the first half was spent attempting to get L to talk to him, but to no avail. It was only when they turned down the street to the residential neighborhood that he lived in that L spoke up.

_No one's around, Light. Stop here._

Still somewhat confused by the incubus' request, Light nonetheless came to a halt in the middle of the sidewalk. Sensing that whatever L had to say truly was important, Light turned and set his plastic grocery bags down, sensing L's presence leaving his mind as he did so. Sure enough, when he straightened and turned, the incubus was there, standing barefoot in the middle of the empty sidewalk.

His gaze was turned away and Light could sense a sort of internal conflict roiling within the incubus. The tenseness was obvious in the set of his shoulders, setting Light ill at ease as well.

"L?" he asked, somewhat concerned now. He knew that he wasn't supposed to care, but something was off and it was disturbing him. And that it came so soon after last night…

It hit him, then, that maybe he did do something wrong. Was he not good enough? Had he injured the incubus in some way, done something?

Worry speared him in the heart as he tentatively reached out to rest a hand on the incubus' shoulder, eyebrows furrowing in consternation. "L?" Light repeated, still failing to gain a sign that the incubus had heard.

"L!" Worry was quickly being replaced with irritation, and it was only when he raised his voice slightly that L finally whipped around, black eyes wide, skin around them obviously tense, enough for Light to see.

"What is wrong with you?" Light asked with concern, expression one of seriousness as he took in the almost defensive posture the demon had affected. Voice softening, Light hesitantly asked, "Was it… did I do something? Are you-"

Light never got to finish, though, as L shook his head hastily, cutting Light off as sharply said, "No! It's not what you did wrong… I… it's that…" L trialed off, a look of frustration overtaking his pale features. His lips parted enough for a white fang to be seen biting on the pale, full bottom lip, and his black tail seemed to curl around his leg, almost as if it were scared. His wings were drawn in close to his body, and for all intents and purposes, L appeared to be drawing in on himself, shrinking away.

…Something was most definitely wrong. Light knew for sure now, and he knew that the incubus wasn't lying when he said that Light hadn't done anything wrong. He looked almost… guilty, and Light suddenly knew that _something_ had happened last night.

There was something that L wasn't telling him.

And L must have known the exact moment that Light figured that little fact out, because he flinched almost unnoticeably, wings giving a weak, stuttered flap.

Amber eyes narrowing, Light stepped forwards. "L?" Light asked softly. "What happened?" His tone was not harsh, and yet, it was undeniably hard, demanding an answer.

In response, L only flicked his eyes to the side, tail twisting and curling close to the ground. He licked his lips and said hesitatingly, "I… Light… last night…" Once more he trailed off, and Light, getting tired of L's attempts to get out of answering his question, pressed on, not letting L get away or try to evade.

He was the one who had felt the need to take the time to stand here and tell Light something. It had to have been important, and it irked Light that L had been so hell-bent on telling him something, only to try to get out of it when push came to shove.

"What, L? I don't have all day for you to stand here. You wanted to tell me something, and it obviously has something to do with me. Spit it out," Light said impatiently, crossing his arms. He glanced around at the sidewalk, making sure that no one could see him talking to himself. He knew why L had gone incorporeal- it certainly was easier to have the demon residing in his head rather than following him about and causing him problems, but it was inconvenient when L suddenly decided that he had something he had to confess.

"Last night…" L said quietly, black eyes flicking to the ground, seemingly unable to look Light in the eye. He took a deep breath and then plowed on, tail and wings hanging limply, something that was rather odd for the usually spirited demon. "I made a mistake," L rushed out, wincing at the confession. "It wasn't supposed to have happened, but it did, and there are repercussions. I couldn't, in good conscience, not tell you about them."

Confused, Light's eyebrows furrowed as he took in L's words. Last night's actions had been something L had been angling for ever since meeting him yesterday morning, and now the incubus was regretting his actions? Was that what this was all about? What had happened? "Repercussions? L, what are you talking about?" Light asked, eyes narrowing at the way L blanched and shifted away, bat wings drawn in tightly against his back and tail curling almost fearfully around his leg.

That was a very good sign that something was very seriously wrong, and more intent now, Light took a step forwards, causing L to flinch as Light demanded, "L! Tell me! What did you do?!"

Eyes opening wide, L finally met Light's own. There was a flicker of unease there, and then he finally said, "You kissed me, Light. When I was still feeding. That energy, that raw life force was not meant for humans to ingest, but you did. And it altered you, Light. You…"

Pausing to take a deep breath, noting the way Light had frozen, no doubt recalling his previous actions, perhaps linking them to his new energy and vigor, L plowed on. "By ingesting something only meant for those of my kind, we who are immortal, to feed off of, your makeup has been altered to resemble us."

"What the hell are you talking about, L?!" Light exclaimed, slashing a hand in front of him in anger, causing L to flinch and recoil. "Don't evade the question!"

He hated it when L was like this- deliberately wording his answers to make them ambiguous. This was a serious matter, though- what L was implying had affected him in a most serious way, and this was not the time to be evasive.

Scrubbing a hand over his face, L looked Light directly in the eye, and the student was surprised to see a wary, almost…. fearful… look in the demon's black eyes. "Light," L said shortly. "Did you bother to look at yourself today? To really process how you were feeling?" L paused, and then stepped forwards, raising a hand to gently trace his fingertips over the corners of Light's eyes, reinforcing his words. Light, simply stood, allowing L to keep talking, shocked as the implications of L's words started filtering in.

"The slight bags under your eyes, the start of wrinkles disappeared, and you've been energetic, yes?" the incubus tentatively asked. Light stepped away, eyes wide as he desperately shook his head, unwilling to accept, to even think about what L could possibly mean. "Don't tell me you haven't noticed."

"L. What did you do to me?" Light gritted out through clenched teeth, resisting the urge to grab the damned demon by the shoulders and shake him until the truth came tumbling out from those pale lips.

L's head turned away, and shifting his weight to one foot uneasily, he said quietly, softly, "…Light. You… you won't age."

There was silence in the wake of L's words, as the meaning behind them truly sank in.

"…What…?" Light eventually whispered, shell-shocked eyes staring blankly at the incubus grimacing in front of him.

Raising his head, L looked Light straight in the eye, and baring his teeth, hissed, "You won't age, because you're like I am. You're immortal, Light. And you're stuck with me, like it or not."

There.

There it was, finally out in the open and hanging.

Taken aback, because Light knew that L wouldn't joke about something like this, attempting wrap his head around what L had just said, Light was shocked silent for a moment, before his hands clenched into fists, and his lovely amber eyes narrowed into venomous slits.

Goddamned incubus! L had fucked everything up, hadn't he, without so much as a by-your-leave. And that… that pissed Light off.

"You did this to me," Light hissed. "I didn't ask for that. Why- _why would you do something like that?!_ " Light shouted, slashing a hand in front of him in anger, causing L to flinch slightly, though he didn't truly back down either.

"It wasn't my fault!" L shouted back, bat-wings flared out, tail whipping in malicious anger. This truly was not all of his fault- such a thing was a true rarity and had only happened once or twice in their kind's history. It hadn't crossed his mind to warn Light of such a thing because of its rare occurrence. "It wasn't done consciously! I didn't do it on purpose!" he defended himself, not caring or realizing how childish the defense sounded, though it was true- what had happened had been caused by him, but it had not been directly his fault.

In the back of his mind, Light knew this, but the overwhelming fact that he wouldn't age, that he was immortal and- oh, God, he couldn't even begin to imagine what that meant, how he would deal with it, _anything_.

"It's not my fault that you wanted to have sex with me!" Light retaliated, going straight to the heart of the matter.

Baring his fangs in a distinctively primal manner, L's fists clenched and he said through gritted teeth, "You can't blame me for my nature! Sex is in my nature, Light, and if you don't like it, then-"

Light cut L off at that moment, "I can tell you to leave?" His  
voice was flat and carried a determined, disturbing tone to it, causing L to stop short and assess Light, sensing something had changed with his words.

"Wha-?" L started, but Light cut him off once more, his voice more intense now, much more firm than before.

"I can, right?" Light asked, stepping forwards, lips pursed in a grim, flat line. His amber eyes were flat in their anger, and L seemed to shrink back under the force of the human's anger, eyes widening as he caught the implications in Light's words, in his voice and his bearing. "If I don't want you here, attached to me, then I don't have to have you around!"

Inhaling shortly, L stiffened, wings fluttering to a halt and tail freezing as he realized for certain what Light was getting at.

For L's kind, banishment from a human Host was painful and shaming, a fact that they couldn't adequately satisfy or seduce their Host and keep them satisfied. Thus was the source of L's horror as he choked out, "Light! You don't mean-"

Cutting L off for the third time, Light shook his head. "L, I'm saying that I want you to leave me the hell alone. I'm sick of dealing with all this shit, with demons and… and whatever the hell you did to me. I didn't ask for this, and I want out," Light said resolutely, turning away from L. "I want you to leave. I don't care where, I just want to be left alone. Period."

Without waiting for L's response, Light stepped out into the street, his anger and shock making him unaware of his surroundings. He didn't see the car barreling right down the street, coming right for him.

L, however, did, and able to see what was going to happen, his eyes widened in shock and he jumped into action.

"Light!"

L's thin shoulder connected with Light's back, knocking him off-balance and skidding to the side, near the sidewalk. The back of his head connected with a painful crack on the hard concrete sidewalk, addling his senses for a few moments.

But not enough so that he failed to hear the screech and the thud that followed shortly after it. Fear struck Light square in the heart at the sound, because it could only mean one thing. L wasn't lying here next to him, out of the way of danger.

Shaking his head, Light forced the strength into his arms to weakly push himself up, lifting his head in order to look around. Early as it was in the morning, no one was about, and it was probably the sole reason that no one was screaming and running about.

Though…

Light's sight finally cleared and amber eyes rose, looking about desperately for any sign of the incubus that had pushed him out of the way. They widened in horror as they finally fixed onto splayed black hair, and a thin body crumpled a few feet away from the hood of the car that had hit him.

"L!" Light choked out, feeling a heart-wrenching sense of worry as the crumpled form of L stirred not at all, not even a twitch. His thin shoulders remained still, tail and wings lying limp and weak upon the ground, forlornly boneless.

Fear pooling in his gut and choking his thought, Light He forced himself up off the hard black asphalt, ignoring the way his muscles protested and joints ached from the hard impact of being shoved off to the side.

_No no no L was a demon he wasn't supposed to die he was immortal-_

Pushing himself to his feet, Light ignored the frantic figure of the driver in the car, who appeared to be dialing for help- not that paramedics would be able to help anyways. Not much could be done for a demon, and this thought had Light gasping in fear as he stumbled to L's side, dropping next to limp form of the demon.

_I was angry- I didn't-_

Shakily, he reached out and carefully grasped L's shoulders, rolling the incubus over, his need to see if the incubus was alive and alright overcoming the fact that common knowledge dictated one should not move someone who was injured in such an accident as this. His breath caught in his throat when he saw a thin trickle of blood coming from a cut on the incubus' forehead. His face was pale, paler than normal and a desperate desire to see if he was still alive had Light pulling L's thin form into his arms, cradling him as he bent his head to press his ear against L's chest, holding his breath and trying to see if he could hear a heartbeat.

And when he failed to hear one, he swore that his own heart came to a stop. L was utterly limp in his arms, not a twitch or subtle rise and falling of his shoulders to indicate that he was still breathing.

Gasping, Light called L's name once more, shaking his shoulders and desperately saying, "L! L, L, come on, wake up! Please, L, wake up, wake up…"He was hoping beyond hope that the incubus was faking or just unconscious or something, because… this was L and L wasn't supposed to die!

_Demons can't die can they?!_

But… maybe… L was hell-bent on proving him wrong.

Because there was no sign of life from the incubus. None whatsoever.

All that was left was a limp body devoid of life.

His arms went weak, struck with the horrific knowledge that if L were alright, he'd be up by now.

That was the final proverbial nail in the coffin, the knowledge that suddenly struck him that L was gone. Irreversibly, irrevocably, and undeniably _gone._ No more prodding and poking, no more mischievousness or cheesy pick-up lines or twitching tails or fluttering wings or anything remotely L-like.

It was… just… nothing. It was at that moment that Light's eyes widened, and he looked down upon L's lifeless body and realized that…

Without the quirky and infuriating incubus… there was really nothing to keep him interested. Nothing had held his attention as L had, nothing had ever been as… fun… as having L around was. The incubus had been infuriating, annoying, exhilarating, and amusing. He had teased and played with Light as no one had ever been able to, had made Light desire him as no one else ever had.

Memories of yesterday and this morning flashed through Light's mind, of sparkling black eyes, of a mischievous smile and warm, soft skin and electric kisses.

No one would ever be like L was, and something ripped, tore, and bled within Light's heart at the realization that this was it. Without L… it felt empty. And that since he was immortal now and L was gone… the thought of having to face those years made him realize that he would be lost and lonely, because no matter who he found in the future, they would never be the same as L. They would never be as exhilarating or annoying or desirable as the incubus had been, and the revelation of that made Light realize that he had been wrong. He didn't want the incubus gone because…

He only wished he had seen it sooner, though it had been impossible to tell at the time. But now, the incubus had done what he had wanted, hadn't he? L had left, just like Light had wanted, but not like this. Never like this. He hadn't meant for the incubus to leave like this, and especially not departing when he had had such an impact on Light's life, and his heart.

A shudder wracked Light's frame and his fingers constricted around L's torso, as if by holding onto him, he wouldn't quite have to let him go yet, and unconscious words that came from the rip in his heart poured out in a stream that Light couldn't seem to stem. "L… I… I love you, you stupid demon," Light whispered, cradling L's limp body closer. "When I said I wanted you to go off and leave me alone, I didn't mean for you to... to _die_ , I didn't mean… oh, God, I never meant it, I was just angry and shocked and...I'm not anymore, really… just… Not like this, you bastard. Make me fall in love with you and then you go and die on me… Bastard…" Light trailed off, his jumbled mess of words came to a halt

"You're quite unimaginative with your insults, Light."

Light's eyes opened wide as he heard that deep voice, and his head snapped up, staring wildly at the grinning demon held in his arms. His black eyes sparkled with pleasure, and he licked his pale lips once before he spoke. "I do believe you called me a bastard twice. There is a variety of other insults that you could have called me, but to choose the same one twice…?"

"L!" Light exclaimed incredulously, amber eyes flitting over L's thin body to make sure he really was alright and alive- and not dead.

What the- he had died, gotten hit by a car and crumpled like a lifeless sack of rice upon the asphalt!

Why was he not dead?!

"You… you're alright!" Light exclaimed. Granted, he was rather happy about that fact, but he still didn't know _why_ L was alive after getting hit by that truck.

L blinked innocently, though he made no move to get up. "Is the extreme lack of blood that blindingly obvious?"

"But… you got hit by a car!" Light said incredulously.

"Actually, I'd call it more of a torpedo. The smallest ones always hurt the worst because they always travel so fast. And yes. I did get hit by it. And it rather hurt," L winced.

"You should be dead!" Light nearly yelled, his mind whirling as he tried to process that L was _still fucking alive even after getting hit full- on by a goddamn car!_

"I'm a demon, Light. I should make a very poor one if I allow myself to get offed by a human-made contraption such as that," L snorted, rolling his eyes.

"Let yourself-" Light cut off as he stared down at the smirking demon in his arms, his amber eyes narrowing in anger as he realized what had happened.

The manipulative little bitch had set him up. He had planned all this out, just so he could get Light to admit what the demon had no doubt wanted to hear. Light was immortal now, and being hit by that car wouldn't have killed him- hurt him a bit, but definitely not killed him. L pushing him out of the way and then pretending to die was just to get Light to come to terms with how he truly felt about the demon and admit what L had wanted to hear.

And L's little, mischievous smirk just was icing on top of the fucking cake, telling him that his suspicions were right.

"What was that, Light?" L asked innocently, his tail going up to slip under Light's shirt, curling around his waist and wriggling slightly in place there, curling and uncurling in a sort of palming motion.

Oh, fuck.

Light felt a small smile tug at his lips at the innocent look on L's pale face, black eyes wide and staring at him, though a devilish glint gleamed in their depths. It was really, really hard to stay mad at L when he was like this, all kinda sorta cute and sexy and impish all rolled into one.

And… he couldn't be mad at L, not right now. In fact, thinking about it, L willing to get hit by a fucking car to get Light to confess his feelings was sort of… sweet, if not desperate in a sort of weird way.

But L was an incubus that the now-immortal Light was a host to. Nothing about that was normal, and neither was anything about their unwitting relationship this whole thing had turned into.

As such…

It made Light less inclined to hit L over the head for such a stupid move or be disgusted by him. But Light was a bit vindictive; he had never denied that. L wasn't going to get off scot-free for that little moment-large moment- of panic he had caused Light.

"You're a little bastard," Light told L, dropping him and standing up, wiping his hands off on his jeans.

"Light?" L said, sitting up and watching as Light turned his back on him, an uncertain expression on his face. He had thought… but, Light had been almost smiling! "You did mean what you said, right?" L asked, and there was a hint of desperation in his otherwise normal tone.

Light looked back over his shoulder, eyes flicking down L's form, making the incubus freeze in panic for a second, worrying that Light was going to tell him to fuck off, because he had gone too far. But then, Light smiled slightly, a teasing glint in his lovely amber eyes and he held out a hand to the side in a silent offer. "C'mon, L, before people start asking questions that I really don't feel like having to explain."

L's face lit up and he scrambled to his feet, rushing forwards and taking Light's hand. They started walking away from the scene where L had gotten hit, leaving behind a very confused and frazzled driver to stare after them incredulously.

"So... you really do love me?" L asked hopefully, his small bat-wings fluttering a bit unconsciously as he peered up with a mixture of suspicion and blatant hope at Light, curling his slim fingers around Light's hand.

"…I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean, it, L. I'm not one to toss around those words lightly. If I say I love you, you incubus, you'd better be goddamn ready to accept that I love you and not try to back out of it," Light swore, tilting his head to the side to glare at L. No; he'd not let the incubus go so easily now that he had him.

But the incubus didn't look threatened; instead, if the satisfied Cheshire smile and low purr that came from L's throat were anything to go by, L looked quite pleased by Light's possessive words. "That's good, Light," L sighed. "Because once an incubus falls in love, we don't let our prey go very easily."

"Really?" Light asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes. There is no 'till death do us part,' because as you just saw, it's very, very hard to off a demon. It's more like, 'until death by dismemberment, staking, and burning into a pile of cooling ashes do us part,'" L smirked. "But even then… no. Not even that would stop me from being with you. I'd probably find some way to have my ashes scattered near or on you and have the wind blow them perpetually in your direction."

"Urgh… L, that's kinda creepy," Light said unsurely, raising an eyebrow in consternation.

Shrugging, L gave a sharp, sly smile and told him, "It just means I'm devoted to you, Light."

"Well, when you put it that way…" Light flicked his eyes over at L once before letting a small smile grace his face. "I guess I can deal with sentiments like that."

"So… you're not angry about any of it?" L asked suddenly upon hearing Light's words, tugging him to a halt and swinging the human around to face him, regarding him with a very intent and serious expression. "I mean, about you not… well, the fact that you're not going to be aging anytime soon, or having a demon as your significant other?"

Light paused for a moment, amber eyes raking over L, who was staring at him with an inquisitive light in his widened black eyes, mouthing at his thumb in a mixture of worry and contemplation.

Smiling briefly, Light shook his head, closing his eyes. "No, L. I'm not mad. I mean, I was at first- you should have asked me or something first before pulling a fast one on me like that- but now… well, I guess as long as you're with me… it's not such a big deal. Yeah, it sucks that I'm going to have to watch my family die and all that crap," Light said speculatively, but upon seeing L flinch, he hastened to add, "But that's alright. I mean, we have all of eternity to work out any kinks in this relationship, don't we?"

And then L grinned, his face lighting up and canines gleaming in a positively _devilish_ way. "Yes," L agreed, his wings fluttering and tail flicking mischievously. "All of eternity and longer, if you wish."

And Light returned L's smile, seeing for the first time a whole world of opportunities open to him.

"Yeah, I think I'd like that, L."

* * *

**FIN.**


End file.
